


Isn't it Strange?

by marshybeans



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best friend's little sister, Brother's Best Friend, F/M, Jon can be a broody monster, Lauren Aquilina, based on an album
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshybeans/pseuds/marshybeans
Summary: Inspired by Lauren Aquilina's debut album, Isn't it Strange? Jon and Sansa find their relationship changing after one break up and one drunken kiss, but will it all come crashing down once Robb finds out? And how do you fix a relationship that has barely even begun?





	1. How Would You Like It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Jon x Sansa fic! Had this written for a few weeks and few more chapters after, nervous as hell!

How Would You Like It?

 

Sansa slammed the bedroom door shut, anxiously ran her hand through her long red hair as she wondered what to do. She hadn’t planned to finish work so early and she certainly hadn’t planned on walking in on her boyfriend going down on Myranda of all fucking people. Some friend. Though, she wasn’t really her friend, she’d always been more of a friend to Ramsay than she had to her. Quite clearly.

  
Sansa felt her hands begin to shake as she scanned the apartment quickly for anything that belonged to her. She couldn’t quite pack a bag full of her clothes as they were still in the bedroom and she definitely wasn’t going back in there. Christ, the fucker hadn’t even bothered to come out and explain himself.

  
Of course not, it’s not like this was the first time. The first time she had caught him in the act, but Sansa knew damn well that Ramsay had cheated before it just took something like this for it to really sink in. She blinked back the tears as she grabbed her iPod and charger, she would not shed another single tear over that bastard and all that he had put her through over the last couple of years.

  
As she picked up as many belongings as she could, she pondered how Ramsay would have felt if the roles were reversed. How would he have felt if she was in the throes of passion with someone as he made his way home from work? How would he have felt if he had delved out every juicy detail of an abusive relationship he’d had before her only for her to use it against him the way he had?

  
Ramsay was sick and twisted and she should have known this. She did know it but there was always a sad part of Sansa that felt weak and prey to twats, apparently.  
She groaned, where was she supposed to go? She couldn’t go home; her mother and father would question her and she could really do without it. She couldn’t stand the idea of watching them attempt to suppress their smiles at the fact that her relationship was over. It’s not like they particularly liked Ramsay anyway. No one did. She thought about calling Arya but Arya’s ‘I told you he was a dick’ tone was one she could also do without.

  
That left Robb. She really didn’t want to tell Robb either, he’d already blackened one boyfriend and earned a criminal record from it as it was. Protective big brother was an overstatement when it came to Robb. But he was the lesser of all the evils and Ramsay had technically never laid a finger on her, manipulative and mind control were more his talents.

  
She paused as she heard the bedroom door open, Myranda walked past her, a slight smirk on her face as she flicked the kettle on. Sansa stared down at her with one hunched eyebrow. The girl had the decency to flinch as she made her way back out of the room. Sansa laughed to herself, she’d known quite well what Myranda had expected of her. Shifting looks, anxious body language, avoiding all eye contact but not this time. She was damned if either of them thought they would get the better of her.

  
Out stepped Ramsay without a shirt and cocky smile. No doubt presuming, he was God’s gift to women. Christ, he was repulsive. Sansa looked him up and down feeling nothing but disgust. To think, she’d almost thought there was a future with him. There goes Sansa, making mistakes when it came to men yet again. And all her family knew. She knew that. They thought they were good hiding their raised eyebrows and whispered comments, they weren’t. She knew they detested Ramsay which was exactly why Sansa was reluctant to take him to any family gathering - not that Ramsay was particularly easy to convince to go to them anyway. The first one had been a total nightmare. 

  
They had been out to dinner for Rickon’s birthday, Ramsay had turned up late, powder down his front, insinuated that Sansa was putting on weight when she glanced over the dessert menu much to her father’s fury (thankfully her mother had intercepted and kept a firm grip on Ned Starks right hand) and to add fuel to the fire, Ramsay felt it most polite to smack a waitress’s arse in front of everyone and ogle another’s chest. Needless to say, Sansa avoided family dinner’s after that which saddened her because she loved them so.

  
“Sansa.” Ramsay drawled, he was attempting to look upset but she couldn’t miss the way his lips curled into a smirk every few seconds. He was trying to hide it but it was never anything Ramsay had been good at. His poker face sucked. “Stay. You don’t have to go.” He moved to put his arms around her waist but Sansa took a step back. Ramsay glanced over the things that were in her arms. “You can’t leave.” He stated simply, Sansa arched her eyebrow again.

  
“Watch me.”

  
Sansa walked past him heading for the front door. She was done with this, poor choices and Ramsay bloody Bolton.

  
“Sansa, wait.” He pleaded and something stirred in Sansa enough to halt and then turn around to look at him. Myranda made her way out of the bathroom to watch the scene. Ramsay smirked. “Why don’t you join us?” He grinned and Sansa twisted her face in revulsion.

  
“Fuck you, Bolton.” She replied in a cold, hard tone and slammed her way out of the building. She paused as she leant against the wall. One tear, she relented, that’s all she would allow. She had, after all spent two years with the guy. She was allowed to feel something, she reasoned. A minute had passed as she noticed another familiar face walk past her. Oh yeah, she recognised her too. Sansa wiped her tear away and groaned as she made her way to Robb’s house.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa knocked quietly on the door as if hoping that no one would hear and it would be a great excuse to escape to the small hotel down the road. She was just contemplating doing just that when the door opened and she came face to face with Jon Snow. He looked at her with such gentleness she almost couldn’t stand it. She’d known Jon her whole life but was the least close with him out of all the Stark’s. He was Robb’s best friend and partner in crime, spent quality time with Rickon and Bran and even Arya thought the world of him. But Jon and Sansa had always kept clear of one another, she’d never understood why and had wondered about it a couple of times over the years but never gave it particular thought.

  
He looked at her with the same expression he had when she’d been brought home from the hospital in her senior year. The same pitiful look, she despised it. She despised having to listen to her parents explain to her younger brothers exactly how their sister had ended up with a broken jaw more though.

  
“Sansa.” He said, in his dark gruff tone he always used. It used to drive her mad how little he smiled when she was younger. Back when she thought the world was all rainbows, sparkles and charming princes. How foolish she used to be. He stepped aside, unquestionably letting her pass through. She was grateful for that. Jon always had a way of letting her just be. He placed his hand on her arm in a gentle manner and Sansa turned to face him, trying to hide the warmth that had suddenly engulfed her. He nodded to the kitchen.

  
“I’ll go get Robb and erm…let him know that you’re here.” He was giving Robb a warning, so that when he stepped into the living room he was prepared and wasn’t going to go bizerk just at the sight of her. Christ, did she look that bad? She softened.

  
“Thank you.” She whispered, Jon nodded in response and went off to find him. Sansa touched her arm where Jon’s hand had been and found it now suddenly cold.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minimal Jon/Sansa interaction and the shortest chapter I have written so far. Testing the waters! :)


	2. Kicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! A bit more interaction between these two but still a chapter mainly focused on Sansa :)

Kicks

 

Robb was beside himself at the state of his little sister. When Jon had entered the kitchen wearing a worried look, Robb had instantly thought about Sansa. He kept it no secret that he couldn’t stand Ramsay, in fact he was probably the only family member who hadn’t bothered to make an effort to keep that information to himself – not that anyone in the family had been particularly good at it but still the effort was made.

“Sansa?” Robb had questioned and Jon gave a slight nod. He exhaled and clenched his fist as he made his way past his best friend when he felt a sudden arm blocking him. Confused and almost furious at the same time, Robb glanced at Jon; a _what the fuck?_ look plastered all over him. Jon sighed.

“It won’t do you or Sansa any good if you go storming in there, guns blazing. Just calm down and listen to what she has to say,” he paused. “We don’t even know if she’s ended things with him.” Jon couldn’t stand to say his name, he detested that dickhead and had from the very moment he met him at that god awful family dinner. Robb blanched but then nodded. Jon was right, he unclenched his fist.

“But I swear if he’s laid a finger on her-.“

“I know.” Jon interrupted. Robb hadn’t been the only one to hurt Joffrey Baratheon all those years ago but somehow he’d managed to escape a criminal record unlike Robb.

Robb didn’t move as he leant against the fireplace, watching Sansa as she stared back. He tried to ignore the mess of mascara around her eyes caused by tears, he tried to ignore the way she drummed her fingers nervously on her leg. Sansa watched her brother, she adored him but she was uncertain of how he was going to react. She really didn’t want a _World War Three_ on her hands and she didn’t want to be the reason why Robb might land himself into further trouble. Jon hadn’t come back into the living room after getting Robb for her and she almost missed his soothing presence. He knew how to calm her brother down before there was even a need for it.

“I’m sorry.” Sansa whispered, moving her fingers from her legs and instead wringing both of her hands together. One hand made its way to her a hair and began playing with a loose strand. Robb frowned and walked a little closer, he crouched down so he was at eye level and took hold of her hand.   
“What happened?” Robb asked as Jon made his way back through, they both looked at him and he grimaced. Hating the idea of interrupting something, he held up a hot mug of tea. It was in the _Peter_ _Pan_ one, her favourite, she always drank from it during her visits.

“A little milk but lots of sugar.” Jon said as he handed it to Sansa and she smiled.

“Thanks, Jon.” Robb looked at him and Jon stared back before gesturing towards the kitchen. Sansa would have laughed if her situation wasn’t so miserable. The two boys silently discussing that Robb can go make his own bloody cup of tea. In the end Jon looked back at Sansa to remind Robb of the situation at hand. Robb coughed and then continued. Jon wasn’t sure whether to stay, he’d known Sansa forever but they weren’t close and he wasn’t sure whether she would want him to hear about Ramsay and what had happened. Nevertheless, Sansa didn’t even glance at him as she spoke, his presence clearly not bothering her. Besides, he’d seen her in a much worse way than this.  He flinched at the sudden reminder of what Joffrey had done to her.

“I caught him with Myranda.” Sansa stated simply as if she were reading out her shopping list and took a sip of her tea, she sighed. Jon silently groaned and rolled his eyes. Ramsay Bolton was an idiot as well as a toss pot then. Robb frowned.

“What do you mean you caught them, doing what?”

“They were shagging, Robb!” Sansa exclaimed as the tip of Robb’s ears turned a shade of pink as everything clicked into place. “You know her legs open, his dick-. “

“Yep, thank you that’s all I need to know, Sansa.”

“Yeah well, I saw a lot more that I wanted to see, believe me.” Sansa muttered bitterly. It wasn’t so that she was feeling heartbroken but more of a fool, remembering all the time she had wasted and all the times she had defended him to her family.

“I’ll kill him.” Robb made a move to get up but Sansa was quick and grabbed hold of his arm, she physically rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be so ridiculous, Robb. You’re in enough trouble because of me as it is.” She said, the image of Joffrey’s bloodied face flashed through her mind, the sick part of her revelled in it. It was nice seeing some of the damage that he had inflicted on her for months reflected onto his own face.

“That little shit deserved every beating he got.” Robb turned to look at Jon and Sansa followed him, Jon simply nodded. He’d rather enjoyed beating the crap out of that little _shitbag_.

“I know, Robb. But be reasonable, okay? I didn’t come here so that you would hurt Ramsay, I just came here because…” Sansa halted as she thought about it and shrugged. “Well it was either you or home and your place seemed the better option.” She glanced towards Jon, wanting him to know that he was included in this too. He almost wanted to smile at the idea that she preferred being in the same place as him but cruelly reminded himself that it was Robb she came here for, not him.

“Please tell me it’s over, Sansa,” Robb begged. “He’s a prick.” Sansa laughed.

“Thanks for stating the bloody obvious.” She was deflecting, Jon noticed and he felt himself teetering over the edge waiting for her to confirm what he’d wanted since the moment she’d brought him to that family dinner. “It’s over.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “I know, I’m a stupid idiot when it comes to guys. Sansa Stark, one mistake after another…” She muttered beneath her breath, staring into her cup of tea. She flicked her eyes back to her brother. “But after seeing what I saw today, even I’m not that stupid.” She took another sip, Robb didn’t even attempt to hide the smile that had crept up on his face and let out a laugh.

“Well it’s about bloody time!” He grinned and cast a glance at Jon, who was staring at him in disbelief. Robb frowned, a confused look engulfed him and it took for Jon to gesture towards his sister for him to realise just how insensitive his happiness had been. He may have hated the guy but it was sister who was hurting right now.

Robb leant forward and brought Sansa into a hug, he gripped her tight as she settled into the crook of his neck. A small tear slipped out of her eye as she hugged him back.

“One day,” Robb murmured, “You’re going to find someone who is going to love you and treat you like the princess you wish you were.” Sansa let out a small laugh as she clung to her brother. “Who knows, maybe I’ll even like him.” He grinned and Jon tried to ignore the fact that Sansa had looked at him right at that moment.  

 

* * *

 

 

Jon rooted through his drawers, trying to find a clean set of clothes for the following day, he felt his body stiffen as Sansa stepped through his bedroom. He glanced at her. _Christ, she was wearing his shirt to bed. And she looked damn good in it too._

Sansa felt a twinge of guilt as Jon collected up his clothes and pieces, she was effectively kicking him out of his room. Robb was preparing to get the sofa ready for her where she had been more than happy to sleep – Robb was the most loving and protective brother but nobody came between him and his bed – Jon has insisted that he take the couch and she take his bed. There had been a little arguing but Jon was stubborn at times.

Sansa suddenly felt naked and she didn’t miss the way Jon’s eyes had raked over her, albeit rather quickly. Sansa looked down at her the top she’d thrown on, it was a dark grey and pretty long on her but she had long legs too and was aware that it didn’t cover up as much as it probably should have.

“Robb told me to grab one of his tops from the washing basket.” Sansa said, attempting to break the awkward silence that had suddenly engulfed her. Jon looked at her and coughed, _she thinks she’s wearing Robb’s top,_ the voice in his head spoke.

“Erm, that one’s mine.” He murmured, a part of him almost hoping she would hear. Sansa blushed furiously.

“Oh.” She fiddled with the hem and avoided looking at him. “I can take it off and choose a different one?” She suggested. “One of Robb’s, I mean. Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” He spoke quickly. He ignored the fact that he much preferred her wearing his shirt than wearing her brother’s. “I don’t mind. It suits you.” _It suits you? It’s a bloody top she’s wearing to sleep in because she has nothing else, what the hell, Snow?_

Sansa gave him a soft smile. She liked how soft it felt on her skin and truth be told, she didn’t want to change this one for another. Jon picked up the rest of his things and made his way to leave before Sansa interrupted him.

“Jon.” Her voice was so soft. _Had it always been that soft?_ “Thank you.” He glanced at her, a slight confused look passed his face. He hadn’t done anything and she smiled again. “For letting me have your bed and your shirt but mostly for speaking to Robb first. I know our conversation would have gone much differently if it hadn’t been for you.” She played with her hair, twirling it around her fingers as she spoke. Jon had never made her so nervous before, truth be told she hadn’t really spoken to him very much over the years but still, it was a new feeling for her.

She noticed Jon blush slightly and found it rather adorable, he nodded simply and they said their goodnights. Jon made his way back downstairs to the couch. He tried to ignore the fact that Sansa was in his bed and in his shirt as he attempted to go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon had already left by the time Sansa had woken up the next day, she had slept peacefully throughout the whole night which was the first time in a long time she had done so. She wasn’t sure if it was because Ramsay was finished with or because Jon’s bed was just that comfy. Or maybe it was because said bed belonged to Jon.

Sansa ignored that thought, she wasn’t sure what the hell was going on with her and the way she was being around Jon. She’d always had a slight crush on him, his brooding and dark looks had been somewhat of a turn on for her but she could never escape the fact that he was her older brother’s best friend. That and he never paid her any mind, she’d been a little jealous of Arya when she was younger for that reason. Jon got along great with Arya, he would play football with her in the back garden, swap book recommendations and Jon had also taught Arya how to drive.

Sansa had thought about learning but chose to go to university first, by the time she had finished; she was too afraid that Jon would turn her down if she asked him and just never bothered to learn elsewhere. She had daydreamed about lessons with Jon that would turn hot and heavy. She couldn’t look him in the eye when the first one had occurred but they became so frequent she grew used to it.

Arya had not so kindly pointed out that Sansa got the attention of anyone and everyone and it was only fair that she got Jon’s, Sansa had made the mistake of whining about how Jon ignored her once; Arya’s response made her sure to never mention it again.

Sansa threw on her clothes from the day before and headed towards the boy’s kitchen. Robb was already perched at the breakfast table, staring moodily at his cup of tea whilst biting on his bacon sandwich. He glanced at Sansa and cleared his throat.

“Kettle just boiled and there’s bacon in the frying pan.” He took another bite and Sansa nodded, pouring herself some tea and grabbing two slices of bread. She took another look at her brother and wondered what exactly had gotten him so grumpy this morning. She took a bite of her sandwich.

“What’s up with you?” She muffled whilst chewing. Robb grunted and took a swig of his tea, he scowled at his sister, annoyed that she would question his mood.

“Got into a fight with Jon.” Sansa’s eyes widened as she almost choked on her sandwich, she flicked her eyes around the place as if looking for Jon or any sign of him.

“What!” she squeaked, “why?” Robb grumbled under his breath but it didn’t take long until the words _‘punch’, ‘kick’, ‘shit’_ and _‘Ramsay’_ were made out. Sansa groaned and rolled her eyes.

“For god’s sake, Robb! We talked about this last night!”

“I’ve already had it from Jon, okay? I’m not allowed to touch that Ramsay scum otherwise I’m spending some time behind bars, got it. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” He grumbled again. Sansa didn’t know what to say. Her brother could be impossible sometimes and seemed to think love and respect came in the form of kicks and punches. She was thankful Jon had talked him out of it even if Robb wasn’t so thankful at this present time.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa’s eyes settled on a cute pair of red heels, shopping was supposed to relax and distract her and hadn’t been working until now. Her eyes glittered as she took hold of them, they were made of velvet and were soft between her fingers. She deserved these right? The last twenty-four hours had sucked and she deserved a cute pair of heels. Besides – she had been dying for a cute red pair that matched a dress she had in her closet which _fuck_ was at Ramsay’s. Sansa hated the fact that she was going to have to see him again but she was already pushing it wearing yesterday’s clothes. She quickly bought the shoes, ignoring the price tag and made her way to her old apartment.

She hadn’t bothered to knock and instead used her key to enter the place. She grimaced at the sight of Ramsay all wrapped up in Myranda on the couch. Guess she hadn’t minded the extra visitor Sansa had seen the night before.

“Sansa.” Ramsay grinned at the sight of her. “Changed your mind? You’re welcome to join us.” He smirked as he gestured to the position that the two of them were embraced in. She was taken aback by the purple ring around his eye and the white plaster on his nose. She smirked, pleased that someone had done him in and it hadn’t been her brother. Battered was a good look on Ramsay it seemed.

Sansa ignored him as she made her way to what had been her bedroom just the day before. She grabbed all her clothes not really caring that she was crumpling all her belongings; the sooner she got out of there, the better. Once she was sure that she had everything she needed, she headed back out, ignoring the pair canoodling on the sofa and ruffled through the cupboards. She was determined to take everything she had ever put a penny towards in this place. Ramsay watched her silently, though didn’t bother to take his hands or his lips of the girl beneath him.

He groaned loudly as Sansa began unplugging the coffee machine she had bought for Ramsay’s last birthday, it was expensive and had taken a massive chunk out of her paycheck. Not that Ramsay had so much as kissed her to say thank you. She didn’t even like coffee but she hated the thought of Ramsay keeping it. Her arms and one bag could only carry so much, so Sansa had to forgo the flowery mugs that she had bought – her Disney ones however, were coming with her.

Ramsay stopped her as Sansa got closer to the door, she was amazed he’d actually managed to detach himself from Myranda. He didn’t say anything as he took hold of her arm and rubbed small circles around the inside of her wrist. It was a tactic he had used in their early days in an attempt to turn her on; it had never worked then and it didn’t now. Sansa yanked her arm back and glared at him.

“Stay.” Ramsay smirked. “You’ll miss out if you don’t.” Sansa rolled her eyes and shook her head.   
“Ramsay. Go fuck yourself.” His face dropped immediately, never in a million years would Sansa have spoken to him like that up until the night before. “Or her.” She gestured towards Myranda whose jaw had already dropped. “But you definitely won’t be fucking me.”

And with that Sansa stalked out of the apartment, praying that she wouldn’t be laying eyes on that snivelling creep ever again.


	3. Midnight Mouths

Midnight Mouths

 

Sansa poured the rest of the lemonade into the jug and then grabbed the strawberries and mint as Robb and Jon made their way through, carrier bags covering their arms. They both groaned painfully as they settled the bags on the floor, noticing the painful red marks now on their skin from the plastic. They had managed to get everything that was on Sansa’s rather extensive shopping list and it killed both their arms and their wallets. She hastily threw the fruit in the jug and began rooting through the bags.

Jon and Robb eyed her curiously, tempted to let out a few laughs. Jon wasn’t sure he had seen Sansa like this before, she was ferocious and had planned this party down to the last detail.

It had been Robb’s idea – it always was – to have a party, Jon had inwardly groaned at the idea of confined space and people he would have to make conversation with but Sansa had squealed in delight at the idea and that had been enough for Jon not to complain and go along with the idea. It made her happy and if it was what she needed to forget about Ramsay, then so be it.

Sansa had already spent the evening concocting a series of different cocktails since she had gotten home from work. Jon didn’t miss the way her eyes were sparkling already and she hadn’t even begun getting ready. Sansa was beyond excited, she had jumped into the shower as soon as she had headed through the door, flinging a shopping list she had put together during her lunch break at the boy’s and ran upstairs. She took time washing her hair using her favourite shampoo and made sure to shave everywhere. It had not escaped her that she had most likely thrown herself completely into this party planning (though it was a house party so no real planning actually required) to escape her thoughts of Ramsay.

He had plagued her thoughts since she had dumped him just a few days ago, in between work and apartment hunting and she hated it. The boys had been kind enough to let her stay since she had left and despite the heated arguments that she and Jon had shared, Sansa had remained in Jon’s bed and Jon had remained having sleepless nights on the couch but he refused to have it any other way.

Sansa finished up the cocktails as she dictated to the boys what their jobs were in order to get the place ready as she dashed off upstairs to get herself ready. She had woken up the morning after she had visited Ramsay to find the rest of her stuff on her parent’s doorstep to which she had to explain what exactly had happened between the both of them. Her mother was rather upset that she hadn’t confided in her but Catelyn Stark was pleased nonetheless that it was Robb she had turned to at least. Her parents had hoped she would move back home but Sansa had lived without her parents for far too long now that she knew it would drive her crazy being back at home. She had opted to stay with Robb and Jon for just a little while until she found her own place; she had never actually lived on her own before since she had gone straight from her shared house at university to living with Ramsay. She was rather excited at the prospect.

The good news about Ramsay dumping all her stuff, besides it meaning that she had no other reason why she would see him again was that she had both her straighteners and her hair dryer. Something the boys house was lacking, annoyingly so. Her hair had dried naturally whilst she had dashed around the house getting things sorted so she was able to skip that part and go straight to straightening her hair. It took well over half an hour to do so as her hair had grown dramatically passed her shoulders in the last couple of months. She was probably due a cut but honestly Sansa quite preferred it long. She glanced at the clock once she was done and saw that it was close to ten and knew people would be arriving soon. She quickly began applying make up to her face and then slipped herself into a short black dress and those velvet, red shoes.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Sansa made her way downstairs, there were already a number of people helping themselves to drinks and finding a spot to talk to one another. She’d had her music up pretty loud whilst she had been getting ready so it had been quite a surprise to find the house suddenly filled with people. She found Robb arguing quietly in the corner with his on/off again girlfriend Talisa. Sansa thought they looked rather off again at this point and Robb looked frustrated with where the conversation was going. Sansa attempted to watch subtly and she put together a drink, she grabbed the coke and a spirit of her choice just as Talisa stormed out the room. _Definitely off then_ , she thought. She quickly poured another one and handed it to her brother, who looked particularly thankful, as her phone buzzed. She grinned at the caller ID.

“Hey, are you on your way?” She asked and Robb watched with interest. He couldn’t make out the voice on the other end but he had a good feeling, his mood quickly shifting from the annoyed one that Talisa had got him in. Sansa ended the call after giving out the address and Robb grinned at her.

“Anyone of interest?” Sansa rolled her eyes. She knew quite well of her brother’s not so secret crush on her best friend, Margery. She playfully played dumb knowing full well that Robb was not anxious but excited for who was going to step through that door. They both took a sip as Sansa scanned the room in search for Jon but found herself disappointed when she couldn’t find him.

Sansa heard Margery before she saw her and laughed as the young girl came squealing over and hugged her. It didn’t take long for Margery’s eyes to settle on Robb who was watching her, quietly. She smirked as her eyes twinkled and just like that; it was like Sansa wasn’t present. Normally, she would have got the hump but it was either this or having to fill Margery in on the whole Ramsay situation so she didn’t quite mind so much. She’d told her bits and pieces through a series of text messages but a whole girly afternoon settled with chick flicks and pizza was what was really in order.

Sansa headed outside for a bit of fresh air but not before grabbing another drink as she had already finished the one before. It seemed that most everyone was staying inside where it was warm rather than outside except for one couple, oblivious to the cold it seemed and Jon. Her eyes settled on him as he flicked through his phone whilst taking a sip of beer. She walked over and perched herself on the bench next to him. Jon glanced up in surprise and nodded towards her. She took a sip of her drink before taking a quick glance at his phone. _Ygritte Leslie has sent you a friend request._ So his ex-girlfriend wanted to reach out? Sansa ignored the sinking feeling that had suddenly engulfed her. He was hesitating over the confirm button though, there was that she supposed.

“Enjoying the party?” Jon asked, his tone gruff and he locked his phone and slipped it into his back pocket.

“It’s only just started but yeah, I love a good party.” It was another reason on Jon’s never ending list of the differences between the two of them. Sansa was the kind of girl to stand front and centre whilst Jon was the type to hide in the shadows. “Margery’s here, she’s in there talking to Robb.” She looked at Jon and he let out a small chuckle. _So her friend had already ditched her to chat up her brother._

“The only woman to get your brother into a tongue-tied mess.” Sansa laughed and nodded in agreement, recounting the shared looks of anger and disappointment between Talisa and Robb. Maybe it was time for a change and truth be told the pair had been nuts over one another for years. She never understood why they hadn’t done anything about it, knowing it wasn’t because of her – Robb wasn’t that sensitive to her feelings, not that she particularly cared though _girl talk_ would become a whole lot more uncomfortable.

She glanced back at Jon, giving him a once over. He’d washed his hair, its enriching smell twitching her nose. He was wearing a plain navy t-shirt and some worn jeans, his hair was done in that casual-rolled-out-of-bed-dishevelled way though looked as if it had been purposely styled that way but this was Jon and Sansa knew that wasn’t the case. She had never noticed just how handsome Jon Snow was before, before they were just silly crushes – she wasn’t blind – and partly born out jealousy though she grimaced at the thought.

Truth be told these past few days had held more conversation with one another than a whole lifetime, Sansa admitted. She wanted to kick herself for all that she had missed out on, though she thought it wasn’t her fault. Jon seemed to ignore her and her efforts to pull him into conversation when they were younger and in the end, Sansa had just given up, deeming him no longer worthy of her attention. She grimaced at the thought, if only she had made more effort than she could have had the same relationship as he had with Bran or Rickon or even Arya. _But you don’t want a relationship like Arya’s_ , she glanced at Jon as though he might’ve heard that particular thought.

He looked back at her and Sansa didn’t miss the once over he gave her, his eyes lingering just that little bit longer on her legs. His eyes raked back over as he gave her a small smile, she took a large gulp of her drink, the vodka burning her throat as it passed. She flipped her hair over shoulder and gave him a sultry smile, her eyes glittering. Jon cleared his throat and took another sip of his beer. He loved the way her hair fell across her shoulders, the red made a stark difference to her icy blue eyes, the hair on his arms stood on edge as she watched him.

He never knew how to act around Sansa, she was so different than all her other siblings. Much less inviting towards him but yet the most intriguing to him. _That hair. And those legs._ He took another glance at her legs. That dress was far too short though it gave him plenty to think about. He watched her knock back her drink in awe and felt himself stiffen as her fingers brushed against his.

“Jon.” She whispered, her tone hushed. Her fingers danced across his skin, warm and inviting but her eyes watched him. He wanted to turn away from her but he couldn’t. Her hand graced his own as he felt her finger tips move from the top his hand to his knuckles and Jon found himself instantly stiffening. She frowned in response and glanced at his hand, his knuckles scabbed and bloodied. Sansa eyes him curiously as Jon hastily pulled his hand back, stood up and headed back inside, grabbing another beer on the way.

 

* * *

 

 

It was past 4am by the time people had started to leave, Sansa had drunk her fair share during that time, her vision had become increasingly blurry and she struggled to make conversation with those who remained. She shrugged not particularly bothered by this fact. She didn’t know any of them, both Robb and Margery had spent the best part of the night making out in the corner and the person she wanted to see had disappeared out of sight.

She was confused as to why Jon’s knuckles were bruised in the way that they were, Jon wasn’t the type to get into fights, she thought. He was always so calm and collected, she couldn’t imagine it.

She felt her phone buzz in her bra and yanked it out in curiosity. Normally she would have been much more discreet about it but normally she didn’t have half a bottle of vodka in her. She struggled with the sudden bright light glaring into her face but managed to unlock her phone. It had just been an event reminder when she found her way stumbling towards Facebook, scrolling through the news feed as she thought about grabbing another drink. Then she quickly thought maybe she had drunk enough considering her head was practically spinning. She paused as came across a new life event but it wasn’t hers. _Ramsay Bolton and Myranda Hope are engaged! What the fuck? I deleted the both of them!_ She scrolled down further to see that it had been a mutual friend to comment that had alerted her to that particular news.

“Well, you’re deleted too bitch. Bye.” Sansa muttered to herself as she threw her on the sofa. _Ramsay._ His black eye and broken nose flashed in her head as did Jon’s knuckles. She shook her head in response; Jon had convinced Robb not to go after Ramsay so it would make no sense for him to do so. _Robb has a criminal record, Jon doesn’t._ Sansa squinted in confusion, she was tempted to break up the love nest in the corner but decided to head upstairs to her room instead. _Jon’s room, it’s Jon’s room,_ she thought.

She threw open the door rather dramatically by mistake but hadn’t been expecting Jon there, he sat on his bed and looked up from his book after Sansa’s sudden entrance. He had changed into a white vest but had opted to stay in his jeans. She glared at him and stumbled towards him, Jon shot up to grab her just in case. She pushed him away and turned to face him, beer bottle in her hand. She glanced at it confusion, how did that get there? Christ, she was so drunk right now. She looked back at Jon and then glanced at his knuckles obviously, Jon swallowed in anticipation. She gestured towards his hand.  
“So, how’d you do that then?” She slurred and Jon shrugged. Sansa scowled at him and Jon’s shoulder’s sank, relenting.

“I may have bumped into Bolton when I was out the other morning.” Sansa scoffed half in surprise that she had actually been right.

“You broke his nose?” She questioned and Jon silently nodded, slightly scared of how angry she was going to be but to his surprise Sansa let out a loud, sharp laugh. “That is bloody brilliant!” She exclaimed. “I must say,” she took a sip of the beer and then grimaced, she hated beer. “You do have a rather nice shot, Jon Snow.” He smirked in response. “A black eye and a taped nose is rather a good look on Ramsay ‘I’m a fucking twat’ Bolton.” She giggled, thinking her description rather apt and hilarious.

Jon felt himself relax around her, she was fucked and gone but it was the most comfortable he had seen Sansa in years. He was also quite pleased that she was so happy at Ramsay’s misfortune, a part of him worried that the reason Sansa hadn’t wanted Robb to go after Ramsay was because of some misplaced care and concern for him. That didn’t seem to be the case at all.

He had been too lost in his thoughts to notice that Sansa had moved closer to him. He began to look up but not before his eyes settled on her legs once more. _They go on for days_ , he groaned as an image of those particular legs wrapped around him flashed through his mind. Sansa smirked as though she had just read his mind.

She reached to touch his hair, finding it softer than she had imagined and drunkenly twirled some around her finger. Jon smiled in amusement and found his smile falter slightly and Sansa looked back at him. She dropped her hand from his hair to his shoulder and softly ran her hand across his, Jon stiffened slightly at the feel of her skin against his. She fluttered her eyelids in what she presumed was a seductive manner though would most likely cringe if she remembered any of it the next morning.  
“Who knew you could be so protective, Jon.” She murmured to herself, casting a glance down towards the rest of his body. Jon sucked in a breath. “Did you hit him because you hate him or because you hate that he hurt me?” She looked at him intensely as she asked that, her heart skipping a beat as she waited for his answer. It made all the difference. Jon looked back at her, this time refusing to break her gaze.

“Because I hate that he hurt you.” He replied softly and Sansa closed her eyes softly, breathing a soft sigh of tranquillity. Jon wasn’t sure what to say or do next as he watched her but she hadn’t taken her hands of him. Before he knew it, he felt Sansa’s soft lips on his own. He had dreamt of this moment often, done more than he cared to admit whilst this image had flashed in his mind but nothing compared to how sensual and incredible it was in reality.

Jon moved his hands, them making their way to be tangled in her hair as they cupped her neck. He felt her Sansa’s tongue slip inside his mouth as she pressed her lips harder against his. Christ, she tasted so damn good. Sansa moved her hand from his shoulder across his chest softly and let out a small moan against him. The sound of Sansa brought out conflicting feelings within him, the one side that wanted to stay and see where this led and the other side. He gently let go of her and took a couple of steps back, Sansa frowned in confusion.

“Jon.” She whispered and Jon clenched his fist and looked at her.

“You’re drunk.” He stated but he knew that wasn’t just it, Sansa opened her mouth to argue but Jon cut across her. “And no matter how you much you hate him, you’re still hurting from Ramsay and I- “he paused as Sansa’s face became more stricken, his heart clenched. “I can’t.” He finished simply, he took one look at her and turned around to walk out the room.

It took Jon by surprise just how heavy it felt to walk away from her, to leave Sansa there fragile and emotional just after they had experienced a kiss like that. _It’s for the best_ , he told himself silently.

 _You filled the void_ , the voice in his head whispered as he tried to get some sleep downstairs once everyone had left. She hadn’t wanted him, he thought bitterly. He had been there and that’s why she had kissed him, he could have been anyone but if that kiss was all he was going to get then he would take it, quite happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to Lauren Aquilina whilst I type; whilst I re-read and spellcheck and apparently whilst I post too! Hope you liked it :)


	4. Thinking About

Thinking About

 

 

Sansa spun as her wild hair tangled around her neck and face, she laughed at her friend who was pulling some crazy dance moves and took a long gulp of her drink. Her face was now flushed from all the dancing or maybe it was the vodka, she wasn’t sure.

She was dancing with a group of girls as they swayed their hips to the beat of the music, she hadn’t planned on going out but when a college friend had called her up about a house party in the posh end of town, Sansa figured _why not?_ That or stay home with a takeaway and try and not think about Jon. Either way she was thinking about him, she’d found herself doing the simplest of things and he would slip into her mind unwittingly.

She’d tried not to think about him, whenever he did enter her mind – _which felt as if it was all the freaking time_ – she would attempt to distract herself, starting random conversations with herself or stick an episode of some trashy reality show to numb her brain. Sometimes that worked but more often than not, it wasn’t successful.

He had that way about him, Jon Snow, she had realised. He had been there all this time; somewhere hidden in the background, invisible until he wasn’t no longer and all of a sudden; he was everywhere, sitting in the forefront of her brain and Sansa wished sometimes that he would just disappear. It had never been like this before even when Sansa had realised that she had a little bit of a crush on him or realised that actually he was rather good looking, it was just there. Like she had woken up one morning and thought _‘hey, Jon’s pretty cute’_ and then gone on with her life. This time, he was engulfed in her; in her thoughts; in her mind and in her dreams. She hated it and revelled in it at the same time.

She had slept rather well that night considering what had happened with Jon but she considered all the alcohol that was in her system must have helped. The next morning, however all the images had come flashing through her mind at once as she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Shock and humiliation had swarmed through her as she emptied the contents of her stomach. How was she supposed to face Jon now? She had paced the bedroom up and down a million times, took a shower, spent an obscenely long time getting changed before she couldn’t ignore her stomach’s grumbling any longer. Jon had been completely normal, handing her a cup of tea as she made her way into the kitchen; he avoided looking at her though that much was obvious to her, at least. Sansa sighed, took the mug and sat at the table. Well if Jon was going to be normal than so was she, she had watched him though from the corner of her eyes – how was he so calm and collected? _Jon!_ When she was a bag of nerves and couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss and there Jon was, without a care in the world. He obviously didn’t care at all; Sansa had thought whilst a sinking feeling had overwhelmed her.

That had been three weeks ago and not a single mention of the kiss they had shared had been uttered, she’d had to see him every day until she finally moved out into her own place last week. She had thought that she would be relieved at the chance of not seeing him every day, not having to pretend that nothing had happened but as it turned out - Sansa missed him, very much.

Someone knocking into her pulled her out of her thoughts as she felt a cold sensation run down her leg. The guy held up his hands in apology; he was good looking she had to give him that. His dark hair had a curl to it, longer than the average male hair do but not quite as long as Jon’s. She mentally kicked herself at the comparison but couldn’t help it. He had grey eyes like Jon but lacked the spark that Jon’s had. She smiled and shook it off and went back to dancing as her friend handed her a fresh drink; Sansa decided to down it one.

It turned out downing it in one was not one of her best ideas as Sansa stumbled outside onto the back garden patio, her head was spinning and she was sure that was not such a good thing. She glanced up towards the sky, the intensity of the moon hurting her eyes so that she would have to squint but it took her a while before she could look away. She giggled childishly; she had always had a thing about the moon. Her friends had poured her some water and sent her outside for some fresh air but Sansa ignored it as she rooted through her bag.

Her hand settled on her phone, she had three text messages but she disregarded them as she rifled through her contacts list, her fingers stilling on Jon’s number. She wasn’t sure she had ever used it or how she had even come in possession of it. She clicked on the message tab and began typing; _Jon, it’s sansaaa ;) fancy meeting? ;)_ She quickly erased it, this was Jon! She couldn’t just send him a flirty text message and hope they could hook up, particularly after he had acted like their kiss hadn’t happened, like it meant nothing. Sansa suddenly felt sad as the realisation began to sink; she presumed that Jon had ignored the kiss out of some sense of duty towards her brother but maybe he had pretended it hadn’t happen because he hadn’t wanted it to. But he’d kissed her back hadn’t he? She was sure she remembered so, but her memories were all fuzzy. She began typing again _; did you kiss me back? Did you like it? I did._ She groaned; she couldn’t send that either. She erased the message intending to put her phone back in her back until her finger hovered over the call button. Maybe she could say what she was struggling to type. She knew if Jon was there in front of her, she would just call him out in her inebriated state, she wondered what he would say.

She was interrupted when a male voice called out her name, she turned around; it was the guy who had bumped into her earlier – the Jon lookalike. He grinned at her and she smiled back at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa groaned in agony as she rolled over, the light was streaming into her bedroom and killing her head even further. What the hell had she drunk last night? How had she even gotten home? She questioned and grabbed her phone for answer, there was a text from Melissa, her college friend; _haha! Bet your head is killing this morning, you were fucked! And who was the hottie you brought home?_ Sansa closed her eyes, a wave of sickness passed her as she re-read the text more than once. She headed to the living room, ignoring the mirror as she passed – she did not want to see what kind of state she was in. _Guy? What guy?_ She never brought guys home, one night stands were not her thing. She saw the piece of paper sitting on the worktop and picked it up. _Last night was fun; we should do it again sometime ;)_ A _winky_ face? He’d actually left her a _winky_ face, it was one thing to text a _winky_ face but to leave one on a note after a random hookup? _No thank you,_ Sansa muttered to herself as she crumpled up the piece of paper with his phone number on and threw it in the bin. She put her head in her hands feeling definitely sorry for herself as she realised that she had indeed brought someone home the night before, the guy who looked like Jon no less. God, how pathetic was she? She cringed as an image of this guy on top of her flashed in her mind, she was pretty sure she had called him Jon as well. Sansa groaned, flicking the kettle on. She was in desperate need of a good cup of tea to erase the memories away.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Shut up, Taylor Swift.” Sansa mumbled beneath her breath as she shut of her iPod. She could have really done without a song about being in love from afar, it was a brutal reminder of how pathetic her situation was at the moment. She turned the corner as she made her way to Arya’s house that she shared with a couple of college mates; Arya had decided to attend a university closer to home, to everyone’s surprise. She shared it with some guys she played footy with during the breaks at university apparently. Sansa had a sneaking suspicion that Arya fancied one of them, she blushed every time his name popped up and Arya very rarely blushed at anything.

Arya appeared at the door as soon as she had heard Sansa knocking, without so much as a _hello_ Arya was shooing Sansa up the stairs and into her room. She quickly shut the door behind her making as little noise as possible. Sansa watched, curious of her sister’s behaviour but figured that she would find out soon enough. She had rushed over here as soon as work had finished when she had received a text from Arya that had simply said; _advice, please_. Arya rarely asked for advice and she rarely said please also for that matter, Sansa knew she was desperate.

Arya was blushing before a single word had been uttered, Sansa suppressed a smirk as she watched her sisters discomfort, instead she waited. Arya was grinding her teeth, a sure sign for when she was nervous. She looked at her elder sister, she’d always laughed at Sansa’s dreamlike stance on boys and dismissed her whimsical ways and romanticising as _lame_ and _ridiculous_. Now here she was; begging for that very sister’s advice on what to do.

“I like Gendry.” Arya blurted out followed by the widening of her eyes at her sudden words. She hadn’t meant to just blurt it out like that. Sansa smiled, she had suspected after all and was not surprised, she simply nodded. This was Arya, she needed to work slowly.   
“Okay. How do you know?”

“What do you mean ‘how do I know?’ What kind of question is that, you just know, don’t you?” Arya also tended to get a little defensive when put in unusual situations and liking a boy – was an unusual situation for Arya Stark.

“Well,” Sansa started as she thought about how to answer that question, “what made you realise that you liked him? You’ve known Gendry a pretty long time now and I’m guessing this is a pretty new development?” Arya softened and nodded. Sansa waited for her to explain and Arya let out a slow, annoyed sigh.

“I got injured. I was playing football and tripped over that dickhead Theon,” Sansa chuckled, they’d both known Theon nearly all their lives and both got along with him pretty well despite his constant sexual innuendos; it was only on the field where Arya seemed to detest him. “It seemed I’d done it in pretty bad, we thought it may have even been broken-.”

“Arya!” Sansa exclaimed, her face flushed with anger. How many times did her sister have to get injured by that bloody game for her to realise how dangerous it could be? Arya rolled her eyes in reply to Sansa’s dramatic response.

“Relax. It wasn’t, obviously,” She gestured to her un-broken foot. “Anyway, Gendry came over and started patching me up, like he has done so many times before and I just got this weird sensation in my stomach. Like I was going to be sick and my skin was all prickly and it just felt horrible.” Sansa arched her eyebrow in humour, this was a completely different side to Arya and she was trying hard not to let out the slightest giggle knowing quite well that her younger sister would not take kindly to it.

“I think that’s what some people call butterflies, Arya.” Sansa said softly and Arya groaned, loudly.

“Why do I have to be such a loser?” Arya flopped down on her bed next to where her sister was sitting, Sansa grinned and poked her.

“It’s cute,” Arya scowled and Sansa sighed. “It’s nice to see you like this.”

“Like what? In torturous pain because I’ve suddenly realised I’ve got the hots for one of my best friends and now I can’t even have a regular conversation with him without feeling like I’m going to _vom_ in my dinner.” It was Sansa’s turn to roll her eyes at Arya’s descriptive explanation and poked her again.   
“No, it’s nice to see you like someone. Like really like someone. I mean, when was the last time you did?” Arya opened her mouth to speak but Sansa interrupted, “and no, that one kid who kissed you for three seconds during a game of spin the bottle doesn’t count.” Arya sighed.

“It’s just…it’s all going to change now and I don’t know how I feel about that.” Sansa was quiet as thoughts of Jon slipped into her mind. Everything could have stayed the same had she not kissed him and Jon might not care but Sansa knew that things were going to be different for at least her. “It’s just strange to comprehend. Gendry has always been there; you know? And I’ve just never noticed. I’ve never given him a load of thought, I mean no more than any other of my mates and now I can’t stop.” Arya turned to her sister who was beginning to look rather solemn. “He’s all I can think about and I hate it. But I like it too.” Sansa smiled, gently as she sat up, her back facing her sister.

“Arya,” She began, quietly. Sansa fiddled with her fingers and pondered how to word this, “have you ever had that with anyone else?” Arya sat up next to her.

“What do you mean?” Sansa half-turned so she could face her, her eyes stayed focused on her fingers.

“I mean, have you ever had anybody else that’s always just been there and then all of a sudden; they’re everywhere and you wondered how exactly you ever went through life not noticing them.” Arya paused as she rooted through all the people she knew, she looked at her sister.

“Like who?” Sansa shrugged, exasperated. Arya was asking far too many questions for her liking, a simple yes or no would have sufficed.

“I don’t know, someone like…well, like…I don’t know, Jon or something.” There she said it. She glanced back at her sister to see if she had caught on, Arya burrowed her eyebrows.

“I kind of used to have a crush on him,” _Crap_ , Sansa thought. She hoped Arya meant _‘used to’_ for definite otherwise she had unknowingly broken girl code. “But I mean that was when we first met him and I was like seven or something then.”

“And now?” Arya wondered why her sister had a sudden interest in Jon Snow, she had never asked about him in the past or what she had thought of him in particular.

“Now, he’s as much a brother to me as Robb or Bran or Rickon.” Arya replied and Sansa relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. It hadn’t gone unnoticed.

After a few more hours of the girls catching up, Arya filled Sansa in about some event relating to football and questioned whether she should wear a dress or not. She’d nearly shit herself when Sansa suggested that maybe she should ask Gendry to be her date.

Sansa got up to head home, realising it was starting to get late and she had work in the morning. Arya wasn’t much of a hostess and her idea of dinner was a crisp sandwich which Sansa had quite happily eaten up but now she was hungry again and a cup of tea and some biscuits before bed were on the cards. Her hand was on the door handle when Arya called out for her, a curious look on her face. Sansa turned to face her, waiting.   
“Jon?” Arya began and noticed a slight tint of redness appearing in Sansa’s cheeks, that confirmed her suspicions and decided to leave it. She shook her head. “Doesn’t matter.” Sansa nodded, confused and headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

As much as Sansa preferred to avoid Jon, her brother was starting to question why exactly she hadn’t been over to his house since she had moved out. Sansa had had to listen to her brother go on and on about how much he (and Jon) had helped her move in and now she couldn’t even pay him a little visit. Sansa had rolled her eyes but by the end of the conversation had agreed to going over for dinner. Although Robb’s idea of dinner was usually takeout or something from the freezer. He hadn’t mentioned if Jon was going to be there or not but Sansa’s questions were answered when he had answered the door.

“Hey.” Jon said in that soft, hushed tone. The tips of his lips were curled into a small smile.

“Hi.” Sansa replied making her way through as Jon stepped aside to let her in. Her stomach was doing somersaults and why did Jon have to smell so good? She’d gotten a whiff of his scent as she had passed him and had to stop herself from leaning in closer for more. She headed straight through to the dining room which was attached to the kitchen. She was surprised to find the table laid up for three people, it had never been used as a dinner table during her stay and instead a shrine of all the empty beer and vodka bottles the boys had accumulated. That was definitely Robb’s doing, Sansa had suspected.

Robb was standing over the stove, dipping his finger into the pan for a taste and then almost immediately yelping at the heat. Sansa giggled at her brother and he whipped his head around to find the source of laughter, Robb grinned and sucked his finger.

“So we are now worthy of your presence, eh?” Robb said as he took a sip of his beer, gesturing to Jon who was standing behind her. Sansa hadn’t even noticed and blushed as Jon squeezed past her.

“Well, it’s a Tuesday night and I was trying to decide who was worthy of my company this evening. I had to make room for you in my diary.” She joked. She caught Jon’s eye as he glanced at her, she quickly looked away, her stomach doing that flip-floppy thing again. “So what’s for dinner, then?” She asked though she could make a good guess as she eyed the pasta.

 

* * *

 

 

The three sat around the table, their stomachs full, laughing at some joke that Robb had made. Sansa had begun to feel less awkward around Jon as the minutes passed and by the time they had sat down to eat, Sansa hadn’t felt uncomfortable at all but instead remembered how easy going it could be hanging out with the boys.

The conversation soon turned down memory lane as the boys recalled all the scraps they had gotten into over the years. Sansa laughed as they played a _‘my scar is better than your scar’_ game. She was amazed by how many they had, how many fights had they gotten themselves into over the years?

“Yeah but it was always you starting them and me trying to back you up.” Jon grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. Robb scoffed.

“I did not always start them, remember Wallen?” Jon conceded, throwing his hands up in dramatic measure.   
“Alright but it was always me coming to your aid.” Robb nodded in agreement to that.   
“Well yeah, except for Joffrey.” Sansa stiffened at the sound of his name. All these years since and he still had the ability to drain the life out of her. There was a sudden silent and cold air across the dinner table as Robb realised what he had done. Jon stared at the table as Sansa flitted her eyes between the two men. “You really beat the shit out of him.” Robb continued, this time softer and less jubilant. “Couldn’t believe it was me pulling you off that little fuck.” Sansa watched Jon as he refused to look at her and instead seemed intent on staring at the table. He nodded in response to Robb. There was a pause.

“Little shit gave me one back though.”

“Aye, nicked you right on the eyebrow. Can still see the scar.” So, that was how he had got it, Sansa realised. Jon had gotten a scar from protecting her? Her heart swarmed inside her as she tried to ignore the sensation that was running through her body. Jon finally looked at Sansa, this time refusing to look away as he gazed at her intently.

“The only punch he got in though.” The conversation was over after that as Robb got up to clear the dishes and Jon escaped to his bedroom, explaining that there were some reports he needed to fill out before work the next morning. Robb took no notice but Sansa watched his every move as he made his way out of the room and upstairs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa was just grabbing all her things and putting them in her bag as Jon made his way back downstairs, he stilled as his eyes settled on her and then looked around, looking for Robb presumably.

“He’s gone. Margery text him.” Sansa explained, she really did need to catch up with her friend and find out what exactly was going on between the two of them. Jon nodded and Sansa threw her bag over her shoulder.

“I’ll show you out.” Sansa smiled and turned towards the door, she followed Jon and opened the door but not before turning around to face him.

“I didn’t know.” He stared at her curiously. Sansa blushed furiously. “About Joffrey.” Jon grimaced, he hated any mention of that guy. “I didn’t know you and he…” Sansa trailed off as she watched Jon, he looked uncomfortable with the conversation, she reached out to touch his cheek but hesitated but not before Jon could see what she was about to do. He looked up as she dropped her hand. “And I’m sorry. About that night. You know…the kiss.” Sansa looked away, watching him from the corner of her eye. Was it her imagination that he looked disappointed that she was apologetic?

“Sansa, I should be sorry,” He began, softly. “You were drunk and I took-.“

“No you didn’t.” Sansa replied firmly, knowing full well where Jon was headed with this. She watched him as he looked unsure of himself. She hated that he looked that way because of her. “I liked it.” She murmured but Jon stiffened as she said so. Sansa noticed; _to hell with it_ – “I like you, Jon. I’ve been thinking about you a lot. I can’t stop thinking about you actually. Or that damn kiss.” She thought of all the times she had gone to bed and woken up in a sweat over yet another exciting dream featuring Jon Snow.

“Really?” Jon asked, tentatively. He couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Sansa for weeks, he had struggled to get to sleep the first few nights after he had gotten his bed back, knowing full well that Sansa had been there just the night before. Sansa grinned in response.

“Yes, I do. I really do.” Jon grinned, possibly the biggest smile that Sansa had ever seen on him. Those damn somersaults were back but Sansa didn’t care as she lightly kissed Jon on his cheek and headed home.

Her phone dinged as she got into her bed later on, her heart leapt at the sight of Jon’s name on her phone and somehow she managed to stay awake until the early morning, texting him back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, trying to fit in the time to write and to resist the urge to start a new J/S fic (inspired by a dream no less.) Watch this space! ;)   
> Also, if you want me/need me/message me and all that, I'm at my tumblr; marshybeans :)


	5. Fools

Fools

 

Sansa curled the last bit of her hair and grabbed the lip gloss that she had picked out earlier, put on one last coat and then looked herself over. She looked good, well she better - she hadn’t stopped thinking about what she was going to wear and how she was going to do her hair and make-up since Jon had finally asked her out on a date earlier this week.

Sansa had been glued to her phone since the night that she had confessed how she felt towards Jon, Jon worked as a police officer so he couldn’t always be on his phone but whenever her phone dinged with his name, Sansa got those somersaults again.

Needless to say, she had been pretty tired all week because she couldn’t bear to stop their conversations via text in order to go to sleep; she always felt like she would miss something. The girls at work had definitely noticed a change in her but she had kept pretty tight lipped about Jon; she hadn’t seen him since the dinner at Robb’s and didn’t want to jinx anything by gushing about him over floral patterns.

When Jon had suggested they go for dinner she had tried her hardest to suppress a blush that had crept in but was pretty sure the girls had caught in; judging from the smirks on her faces. Their schedules hadn’t been particularly kind to one another and the pair of them had had to wait until the weekend until they could finally see one another.

There was a light knock at her door which pulled Sansa out of her thoughts, he was here. Her heart fluttered as she smoothed out her dress, she’d been torn between a burgundy coloured dress and a hot pink strapless. She’d nearly gone for the strapless but this was Jon, she couldn’t just show up in a dress like that with Jon. That was _a nightclub, ready to pull_ kind of dress not a _dinner date that it feels like I’ve been waiting a lifetime for_ kind of dress.

Her stomach flipped as she opened the door and looked at Jon, he had a slight smile on his face and it flushed as she looked him over. He was wearing a dark navy shirt and jeans, he’d pulled his hair back out of his face which disappointed her a little; she grinned as she noticed him looking her up and down. Jon wasn’t very good at subtle.

“Ready?” Jon asked, he was shaking and hoped that Sansa hadn’t noticed. He’d been cursing himself about asking her out on a date; not because he didn’t want to but because he wasn’t sure he could remember a time where he had been this nervous. This wasn’t just taking a girl to dinner, this was Robb’s sister, this was Sansa; forever out of his reach. Until now. Until she told him that she _liked_ liked him.

He’d let her pick out the restaurant as he wasn’t sure where was good to eat, Jon rarely went out to dinner, in fact the only places he ever ate at were his place, the drive-thru if he was working the night shift and the Stark’s. _Oh God, the other Stark’s._ He was already shitting himself about Robb but he hadn’t even begun to think about the other Stark’s thoughts and approval. _Ned, Arya, Jesus Christ; Catelynn._ Jon shuddered surprising Sansa and earning a confused glance at him.

Sansa followed him to his car, Jon opened the door and Sansa slid in; quietly enjoying Jon’s chivalry. He was particularly quiet on the way to the restaurant; a cute French place that Sansa had been wanting to go to for ages, it unsettled her. She attempted small talk, asking him how his day was but Jon only gave her one word answers. She presumed that perhaps Jon just liked to concentrate when he was driving – really concentrate.

She refused to allow herself to be put off, she had dealt with people who sucked at conversation way more than this. Maybe he was just nervous, she thought. She was pretty nervous too, it’s just that Sansa was better at hiding things like that. She had reserved a table in the corner further away from the bigger tables; she knew Jon wouldn’t want to be around bigger crowds and figured it would be easier to talk this way.

They approached the maître d, the man barely glanced at the two of them though managed to linger upon Jon, looking him up and down but not quite as appreciatively as Sansa had done to him when he had gotten to her apartment. Immediately, Jon wished that he were anywhere else. The restaurant was dimly lit, eager to create an intimate atmosphere.

“I’m underdressed.” Jon muttered as the maître d left their table.

“I think you look nice.” Sansa replied, taking hold of the menu and beginning to see what the place had to offer. _Nice._ He hated that word. He’d put on his best jeans – he’d ironed a shirt. He hadn’t even known that he and Robb owned an iron until earlier that day and now he looked _, nice_. He looked over at Sansa; she looked more than nice. Exquisite actually, he thought. Sansa felt the tips of her lips turn into a smirk as she felt Jon’s gaze upon her. She liked that he looked at her so much, it wasn’t something she had particularly cared for since being in high school, preferring to blend in the background rather than stand out in the crowd the way she had been when she was a teenager.

Sansa read the menu and began regretting her decision to pick this place. It all sounded so, ostentatious. She had walked past the building a dozen times on her way to work and always thought it had appeared a cute and quaint little place but as another waiter came and placed a jug of water half-heartedly on their table and mumbled something about ordering, she began to realise that maybe that wasn’t an accurate perception after all.

“And what would madam, like?”  the waiter asked, his nose in the air and a hint of superiority to his voice. After Sansa had given the man her order, without a word he had turned to Jon; he didn’t miss the way the waiter looked him up and down either. Jon shrugged and mumbled something about beef and the waiter left.

An awkward silence filled the air as Sansa wracked her brain for a conversation starter. She thought about asking how his day had gone but realised she’d already asked that in their awkward journey on the way here.

“How’s work going?” She asked quietly, ducking her head and leaning forward. Jon sat up a little straighter but didn’t move any closer to her.

“Busy. Lots of phone calls coming through but not really leading anywhere at the moment.” Jon replied simply and Sansa could tell he didn’t particularly want to talk about work. She searched her brain for something else.

“So, it appears that things might actually be getting serious between Robb and Marg. And by serious, I mean they’ve both decided to only sleep with one another and no one else.” She let out a small giggle and Jon shrugged. Okay, so he didn’t want to talk about her brother either. She took a sip of her water and suddenly wished she’d asked for something stronger. She had wanted a clear head for this evening; wanted to remember every detail but that was fast declining. Jon was slumped in his chair, one hand drumming on the table and the other pulling out his phone and began tapping away. Sansa stared at him in shock, he was acting so differently with her now. This Jon was so uninterested in talking to her, she couldn’t understand it. Where was the guy staying up all hours of the night texting her? She wanted a date with that Jon.

Barely another word had been spoken by the time their meals had arrived and Sansa opted to eat in silence. She had hoped that Jon would get the hint and begin talking to her instead, involving himself a little more but he didn’t. She glanced at him across the table several times, hoping he would just look at her, make eye contact with her but he didn’t. Instead he kept his eyes downcast, every now and then tapping on his phone and barely touching his food.

The waiter headed over to the table to ask if they were finished with their food and began to clear away their plates. He questioned if the pair would like to see the dessert options and before Jon had even thought about it; Sansa replied for the both of them.

“No.” Sansa said in a cold, stern voice that sent a chill down Jon’s spine. He had heard her use that tone before but only in a motherly way to Bran or Rickon or even Arya at times, never like this before. Jon quickly paid for the meal and Sansa stood up, threw on her coat and headed out of the restaurant.

She had made a mistake picking this restaurant and she had made a mistake going out with Jon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa hummed quietly as she picked up her tea, it was warm in her hands and just want she needed. She hadn’t slept well, continuously waking up to check her phone to see if there were any messages there; there weren’t. The ride home had been silent too, of course, Sansa had felt herself become more and more angry as the car journey had gone on. Before Jon had even had the chance to utter a word, Sansa had promptly thanked him for the meal and headed straight out of the car and into her apartment.

She had been furious with Jon after that evening. He had barely said a word to her and his behaviour had been nonchalant all evening. Christ, even Joffrey had behaved better when they had gone out and to be quite frank; he was a total prick in public. Jon had just seemed so indifferent towards her; like it was an effort to be around her. It had crumbled her a little. She had been so excited for this date and then to watch it fail spectacularly had almost devastated her.

She heard a knock at her door and was almost tempted to ignore it, part of her hoping it may be Jon coming to explain away his behaviour from the night before. _Not even a text from him!_ She looked through the peep hole to discover that it wasn’t Jon but in fact Margaery; this she could really do without.

She sighed loudly as she swung open the door, Margery’s grin fell slightly as she noticed the look upon Sansa’s face. It didn’t look sad, just rather – downtrodden. Margaery was instantly concerned and moved past Sansa into her apartment.

“Is everything okay?” Sansa shrugged her shoulder’s, not sure where to even begin. She hadn’t even told Margaery that she was going out with Jon. She wasn’t sure why, maybe because Margaery was suddenly so close with Robb now and she was worried Margaery would let something slip? A part of her had just wanted to keep Jon to herself, it was delicate and early what she and Jon had, she hadn’t wanted to jinx anything. It had all been so pointless. “Something’s wrong. Where’s the vodka?” Sansa let out a scoff.

“It’s three in the afternoon, Marg.” Sansa pointed out and in no particular mood to get drunk. Margaery perched her eyebrow.

“And when has that ever stopped you?” Sansa smiled lightly as the memories of the two girls getting drunk flashed in her mind. “Besides, it’s for me whilst I listen to you whine and tell me why you’re so sullen.”

“I’m not sullen!” Sansa demanded, crossing her arms like a rather petulant child that made both her and Margaery let out a quiet chuckle. Sansa grabbed the bottle out of the fridge and grabbed two glasses along with some mixer; maybe she did need a little alcohol after all.

“I went on a date last night,” Sansa began after the girls had poured themselves some drinks, there was a look of surprise on Margery’s face.

“So soon?” Margaery asked. “I mean, after Ramsay?” Sansa shrugged.

“That relationship was a joke, let’s be honest. No point in pretending to do the whole ‘broken heart debacle’ over it.” Margaery nodded slightly but was still a little worried that Sansa had just skimmed right over that particular ‘ _debacle’_. Her friend had a tendency to fall hard even if her choices weren’t worthy of her to do so.

“So, back to the date. I take it didn’t go well?”

“That’s the understatement of the bloody century.” Sansa blurted, clearly still pissed off about Jon’s behaviour. “I don’t understand, we’ve been texting all the time, I kissed him when I was drunk for Christ sakes and I know he kissed me back!” She exclaimed, Margaery held her hands up in shock.   
“Woah, when were you drunk and kissing someone and how did I not know about this?” She asked in surprise, the girls shared everything – a little too much as far as Sansa was concerned now that Marg was dating her brother.

“Oh that house party that Robb threw – you were a little preoccupied to notice little old me,” Sansa teased and Margaery blushed a little. “Anyway, I got drunk – like really drunk and kind of threw myself at him.” Sansa covered her face in embarrassment as the whole moment began to play out in her head.

“Sansa Stark, you little vixen! With who?” Margaery was dying to know, even when Sansa was at her drunkest – completely and utterly of her head to the point she needed two other people to hold her up – she had never seen her so much as peck another guy.

“Jon.” Sansa murmured and Margaery wracked her brain.   
“Jon? Do we even know a – Jon Snow!” Margaery exclaimed and Sansa nodded, still burying her head in her hands.

“It’s not even the worst of it, Marg! He acted like nothing happened and then I-,” She trailed off as another particular memory came flashing in her head. Margaery waited at the edge of her seat.

“And then?” She prompted. Sansa blushed furiously, still in disbelief at her own actions.

“And then I was at this party and I kind of slept with a guy who looked exactly like him.” Margaery snorted and covered mouth, Sansa wailed.

“I’m sorry!” Margaery chuckled, “but I am in such shock! I can’t believe you did all this and didn’t tell me!”

“You’ve been busy, remember?” Margaery waved her off, ignoring her.

“Anyway, there was a date?” Margaery reminded her, hoping to get the conversation back on track and find out what was the reason why her best friend looked so miserable. Sansa brought her up to speed and filled her in on everything, the texting, the excitement and then Jon just completely ignoring her and acting like he could care less.

“But that sounds so unlike him,” Margaery murmured, “I mean, I know I don’t know him very well but he just…doesn’t seem the type.” Sansa nodded in agreement, she’d never seen Jon so much as blank Arya or the boys even when they were at school and Jon was surrounded by all his friends; he’d still been happy to see them all and greeted them so, ignoring the jibes he had received from everyone else.

“I just don’t understand it,” Sansa paused. “I thought he really liked me.” She added, meekly. It was surprising her just how upset Jon’s behaviour had made her. She kept differing between anger and sadness so much, she almost couldn’t keep track.

“Maybe something happened?” Margaery added in an attempt to cheer her friend up. Sansa looked up in confusion.

“What could have possibly happened to make Jon and his personality do a complete 180?” She asked and Margaery shrugged, searching for an answer.

“Well, there’s always Robb. I mean those two have been best friends for years maybe he freaked out at the fact that here he was going on dates and kissing his best friend’s little sister?”

Sansa stayed silent, taking the idea in. It did seem so out of character for Jon to behave that way but still she was livid at Jon’s complete disregard for her; she felt embarrassed about it. She pondered the idea further.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jon paced the floor back and forth as he waited for his phone to make a noise. It had been a week and admittedly, his text was long overdue but he just couldn’t wait any longer. He had been over that night a thousand times in his head, unsure at first to where his change in demeanour had even come from.

All he knew was that he pulling up at Sansa’s place, excited but nervous as hell and then all of a sudden – she wasn’t Sansa anymore. She wasn’t just a girl he was taking on a date anymore. She was Sansa the girl he’d known for years, the one Stark who had never paid him any mind. His best friend’s little sister and a Stark. He had felt like part of the Stark family for years; it had taken Catelynn Stark longer than the others to accept him so readily but sure enough, he managed to win her over eventually. It hadn’t been easy but there was something about Catelynn Stark that made Jon Snow so desperate to make her accept him. She was so motherly and so caring to her children, something that was lacking in his life and he wanted that; he needed that.

But what would the Stark’s think if they found out about him and Sansa? They would probably think that their daughter could do so much better and they wouldn’t be able to say anything because well; he was always there. Be it with Robb or hanging out with Arya or the boys – would they agree, he wondered. Would they think that their sister could do so much better than him too?

Jon had just begun questioning everything; what Robb would think, what the Stark’s would think, what Sansa would think? Why was she interested in him anyway? He was always told that he needed to cheer up and smile and it wasn’t so that he was permanently miserable just that he never did smile unless there was reason too.

Sansa had been through hell and back, she did deserve someone better than him. She deserved someone who would smile just because he felt like it because that’s what she did. She deserved happiness especially after Joffrey and then Ramsay. These thoughts had been overwhelming him the entire drive to the restaurant as he questioned everything.

It hadn’t helped at all once he got to the restaurant and the waiters had made it so plainly obvious how he hadn’t belonged in their establishment and how he didn’t fit; Sansa had fit, she had looked radiant and hadn’t looked out of place at all, not like he had. As if wondering whether anybody he actually liked would approve and whether he was good enough or not wasn’t already swarming his head, he then began to realise all the differences between them; the happiness factor, the fact that Sansa liked places like this and Jon preferred greasy spoon cafes and the countless other things.

He had just frozen for the rest of the night, convinced that they were making a mistake, that Sansa would realise this and he was saving himself from the fall out.

He had however, slept since then and kicked himself mentally about a hundred times over how stupid he had been. So he didn’t smile as much as she did, did that mean they weren’t compatible? Okay, so she likes to go to fancy restaurants, he could dress up and prepare himself for that every now and then couldn’t he? But the Stark’s, he wasn’t sure that worry was ever going to evade him. It would kill him inside if he lost Robb, Jon felt as though he would be lost without his longest friend.

Nevertheless, Jon had decided to just kick the bucket, finally typed out an apology message and then a conversation starter point and sent the message before he could change his mind.

Then he waited for a reply.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa grabbed the nearest tea towel off the side and bent down to take the dinner out of the oven, her mother was beside her placing all the different vegetables in a dish on their own. She sniffed the different fragrances coming from the food and she groaned in hunger.

“Five more minutes, Sansa.” Her mother said as she watched her daughter grumble about being _absolutely starving_. This was a routine that she was used to, Arya was normally the worst for it.   
“But I’m hungry!” Sansa whined, almost tempted to stamp her foot as well. She reached in for a parsnip that was sitting on the side, she was too fast for her mother who had reached out to tap her hand for doing so.

“Sansa!” Catelynn exclaimed and Sansa grinned, munching away. Arya ducked her head around the corner, eyeing up all the food ready to go out onto the table. Catelynn clocked her and pointed her finger towards her other daughter, “don’t even think about it!” Arya threw up her hands in front of her, surrendering herself to her mother.

“Just came in to say that Jon is now here,” Arya murmured, cautiously taking a step closer to her sister, who was also conveniently standing in front of their dinner; she didn’t miss the way Sansa froze a little.

“I didn’t know Jon was coming,” Sansa mumbled and turned to her mother, her mother looked at her, shrugging.

“He wasn’t working the night shift tonight and you know he is always most welcome.” Sansa nodded glumly but Catelynn took no notice; Arya however had not taken her eyes of her sister. “Arya, are you getting Jon a drink then?” Arya rolled her eyes and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge, she figured Jon would be driving and wouldn’t want anything alcoholic.

“Sans, you want to go give him it?” Arya asked, gesturing to the can that was sitting in her hands. Sansa stared at her sister, confused as to why that had been directed towards her. She shrugged acting indifferent, Catelynn ignored the both of them as she mashed the potato. Catelynn finished it off, sighed and then took the can out of Arya’s hand who hadn’t taken her eyes of Sansa and headed out to the dining room.

“What?” Sansa said after Arya had continued to watch her, smirking as she did so.

“Oh come on, I’m your sister and I’ve known you your whole life – did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out?” Arya grinned, so proud of herself for uncovering a secret that Sansa clearly planned to keep to herself.

“Figure what out?” Sansa replied nonchalantly and stared at her fingernails. She was attempting to appear as though she couldn’t care less about what Arya had thought she had figured out but inside she was screaming, scanning through everything she had said to her sister of late.

“You came to my place, I told you I liked Gendry,” Sansa nodded, obviously she remembered this. “And then I’m all he’s been there forever but I think I might like him after all,” Sansa giggled at Arya’s portrayal of herself, she did sound rather whimsical and girly – for Arya anyway. “And then immediately you’re all about Jon-. “

Oh.

_Shit._

Sansa blushed furiously and she glared at her sister. She quickly recovered and went back to staring at her finger tips.

“Merely a coincidence.” Arya snorted and crossed her arms, arching her right eyebrow.

“Just admit that you like him. You _like_ like him!” Arya laughed, enjoying the link back to their previous conversation except the roles were reversed and she much preferred it that way.

“Who _like_ , likes who?” Robb asked, ducking his head around the corner with a huge grin on his face and a can of beer in his hand. Jon quietly followed behind him, Sansa stiffened at the sight of him. She wished that she been more prepared to see him, she would have made more of an effort! It was only a family dinner so she hadn’t planned on looking her best; that would have been completely different had she known about Jon being there. She felt awkward as she attempted to glance at him through her eyes; she didn’t want to make it obvious that both Jon and Arya would know she was looking and then they would surely end up giving something away to her brother.

“So…who likes who? Which one of my sisters has a crush, eh?” Robb winked at the two girls, Sansa whipped her head around to Arya, her eyes wide open in desperation and ignoring the fact that Jon hadn’t taken his eyes of her since he entered the kitchen.

“Oh just this guy at football.” Arya waved it off as though it wasn’t a big deal and nearly covered her ears as Robb let out a rather loud bellow.

“Has my little sister finally got a crush?” Robb beamed, moving towards his younger sister and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Arya scowled and elbowed him promptly in the rib, Robb yelped out in pain.

“What’d you mean ‘finally?’” Arya grumbled, just because she wasn’t a fan of telling anyone and everyone about her feelings didn’t mean she didn’t have them. Robb held a hand up in defence whilst the other clutched his rib. Jon and Sansa smirked at the interaction between the two.

“Anyway,” Robb growled. “Mum says that dinner is seconds away from being dished up.” He headed out of the kitchen and Sansa finally allowed herself to look at Jon properly for the first time since he had shown up. Arya watched the two of them look at one another, rolled her eyes and followed her brother out of the room.

Sansa watched as she noticed Jon slightly clench his jaw, she couldn’t recall a time when she had ever felt this uncomfortable around him nor in her own house. She inwardly groaned at the idea, hating that she felt this way, hating that she had made herself feel this way. Jon shoved his hands in his pocket, looked down towards the floor and stared moving his foot around. It was the most adorable and innocent thing she had ever seen him do.

“I text you.” Jon said, suddenly bringing Sansa out of her thoughts. She blushed.

“I know.”

“But you didn’t reply.” He glanced back at her with a steely gaze.

“No.” Sansa replied.

“Oh good, at least I have two people who are going to help me take all this food out.” Catelynn sighed as she stepped into the kitchen and began grabbing dishes; unbeknownst to what she had interrupted. Sansa had wanted to explain herself a little, that she had needed time to think and to understand exactly why Jon had behaved the way he had and what she done to make him so. Instead she broke away from his gaze and began taking more food out to the dinner table. It took Jon a couple of seconds to register, he felt a sinking feeling that he had lost Sansa. Lost her before he had even had the chance to have her.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa wrapped her scarf around her neck, the autumn season was starting to set in and she already felt chilly at times. She had managed to avoid conversation with Jon the majority of the night and she was somewhat pleased about it. Not because she didn’t want to talk to him – she did, she really did – but he was looking for an explanation and she didn’t really have one. Not a good one at least.

After finishing off dinner and dessert and then helping her mother with the dishes as Bran and Rickon put them all away, she was ready to go home. She had a nice long weekend filled with absolutely nothing to do and the idea of it was bliss. Robb had left some time earlier, even skipping dessert, she suspected Margaery was the cause but Robb had mentioned something along the lines of early morning football practice. Football practice was on a Sunday, Sansa had thought but she let it slide; clearly Robb wasn’t prepared to tell his parents yet and she was going to respect that. She noticed that Jon had also stayed silent on the matter, she had watched him quietly as he had glanced at Robb during the lie.

She gave a small peck on her mother’s cheek and hugged her father goodbye, she quickly waved at Arya and ruffled the two younger Stark’s on her way out. She gave Jon a small smile before she headed out.

Her trainers crunched against the pebbles below her feet, she shivered; it was colder now than what it had been when she had left and although she had her scarf – it wasn’t quite cutting it. She fiddled in her bag for her headphones as she heard sudden fellow pebble crunching coming from behind her. She halted and began to turn around just in time as Jon stood in front of her. Sansa stilled a little from the surprise, she hadn’t expected Jon to follow her out.

“I’m sorry-, “Sansa began but Jon interrupted her with a shake of his head. She wanted to explain, she needed to. She wasn’t overly sure why she had ignored that text he had sent her; her stomach had flipped more than a dozen times before she had even finished reading it but she hadn’t known what to say. Jon’s behaviour had come so left out of field she knew there had to be some kind of reason for it and a good one at that. She had never even known Jon to so much as ignore a girl before. So for Jon to behave the way that he had, she knew it was more than what he was apologising for in the text.

She watched Jon as he was processing his thoughts, he wasn’t looking at her but instead at the ground; he was thinking, rationalising. She wanted to look away, wanted to walk away and just be done with this. She almost wished she hadn’t kissed him that night and then none of this would have happened and it would still be just a little crush rather than all this drama. Jon flicked his eyes up at Sansa in one swift move, he took a step towards her and Sansa instinctively took one back but Jon placed one hand on her hip to stop her. She swallowed harshly, trying to ignore the sensation she was now feeling from Jon’s hand being settled on her waist.

“Jon-, “ Sansa began but was cut off by the feel of Jon’s lips touching hers. She hadn’t been expecting it and almost tripped over her the pebbles as he kissed her. There was a slight pause as the two looked at one another before Jon pulled Sansa in for another kiss and began walking her backwards. Both of his hands settled on her waist as he moved her backwards so Sansa was against his car. The kiss began to turn more passionate and ferocious as Jon slipped his tongue inside her mouth and Sansa moaned against his. Jon moved one of his hands from her waist and moved it up her spine and to her neck; fisting his hand in her hair. Sansa groaned and bit his bottom lip gently as Jon came to realise that Sansa liked having her hair messed with; he planned on saving that information for later.

Sansa wasn’t sure who pulled away first but soon enough they were no longer kissing and instead staring at one another as they panted heavily. Sansa couldn’t ignore the hardness that was pressing against her leg, she glanced down and was sure Jon pressed into her further on purpose. She smirked and leaned in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked! :)


	6. Way Too Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters just keep getting longer and longer...my bad!

Way Too Good

 

Sansa opened the microwave just as the machine pinged, she grabbed the paper bag and gave it a little shake before opening. She breathed in and sighed contently; she loved the smell of fresh popcorn. _Was there anything better?_ She didn’t think so. She pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge and two glasses, setting them on her coffee table and placing the bowl of popcorn next to them. She quickly sprinkled some cheese on the bowl of tortilla chips and salsa dip she had prepared and placed them in the oven. She glanced in the big mirror sitting above her sofa and started fluffing out her hair, making sure it was perfect.

Jon hesitated outside Sansa’s door; his hand hovering over the wood – should he knock? Sansa had told him he didn’t have to and that she didn’t mind if he just walked in but still there was something that didn’t seem to settle with Jon about that. _But if she knows you’re coming…_ Jon inwardly sighed, Sansa had told him to do so, he relented and he turned the door handle and popped his head around the door. He was met with a bright smile from Sansa who flicked her hair over her shoulder and headed towards him.

“Hey,” Sansa said quietly as she pressed her lips lightly on Jon’s, he grinned back as he stepped aside to close the door. There was something about just walking through that door and being met with a smile and a kiss from Sansa that had felt just so plainly right and warm. He was definitely doing that again.

“Nice,” Jon smiled looking at the bowl of popcorn before grabbing a few.

“Ah!” Sansa playfully patted his hand away. “Not until the movie is on!” All she needed was to stamp her foot and she would have had that role down; Jon chuckled and held his hands up in defence. Sansa relented and made her way back into the kitchen. She didn’t get very far as she felt Jon’s hands sneak their way around her waist, pulling her closer. She sighed as Jon’s lips pressed against hers and managed to stifle a groan as she felt his tongue against her lips begging for entrance which she gladly gave. They continued kissing for a few moments before Sansa giggled and pulled away.

“The nachos will be burning.” Sansa said softly against Jon’s lips. He began moving his lips down her collar bone and towards her neck.

“I like my nachos chargrilled.” Jon murmured against her neck, he smiled as it vibrated with her giggles. Sansa tilted her neck away from him, placed another kiss on his lips and skipped off to the oven. Jon grinned as he noticed some blackened edges to the crisps but said nothing. He looked at her with a sly smile and waited. Sansa rolled her eyes.

“Yes, you can start eating these before the movie.” Jon grabbed one of the burnt ones first as he felt rather responsible for those ones and crunched.

“And what movie are you punishing me with this evening?” He grinned, teasing her. Sansa whipped her head around in playful shock.

“Cheek! I have sat through hours of those goblin films for you.” Jon nearly chocked on his nacho.

“For the millionth time – they are hobbits!” Sansa shrugged.

“You see hobbits; I see funny little short people.” She replied, flicking through her DVD collection. She had planned to watch one of the newer blockbuster films – she had a thing for disaster movies but after that comment she felt the need to punish him.

“Hold up,” Jon began as he saw Sansa slip a disc into the TV, “You’re not _Notebooking_ me are you? Cause I’ve already seen it. You can’t be _Notebooked_ twice.” Sansa raised her left eyebrow in humour. She would have commented on his _‘Notebooking’_ phrases if it hadn’t been for the fact that she was too busy wondering – who had _Notebooked_ Jon? She felt a bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She threw it off. _Everyone has a past_ , she reminded herself. 

“I’m not _Notebooking_ you,” Sansa replied; “we’re watching A Walk to Remember instead.” Jon could see the hints of a sly smile etched on her face and realised he was probably in for the same fate or worse.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa watched as the credits began to roll and took a glance at Jon, he had moaned and grumbled during the first twenty minutes of the film but in the last hour, she hadn’t heard a peep from him. She sat up to look at him, silently and Jon glanced back at her.

“I can’t believe it.” He closed his eyes and sat up. “After all that, all the misunderstandings and misconceptions and then coming together; really learning about one another and falling in love to just losing it all.” Jon sighed and breathed in deeply. Sansa stared at him in awe. It was one of her favourite films and made her cry almost every single time she watched it and now Jon was having this reaction.

“Did you really like it?” Sansa asked softly, still in a little shock. Jon broke the silence as he broke into laughter.

“Nah, it was fucking shit.” He laughed as he took the empty bowl and glasses into Sansa’s kitchen. Sansa scoffed and followed him. She was infuriated that he was playing her – worse that she almost fell for it! Jon turned to face her as he leant against one of the counters, he grinned as Sansa folded her arms crossly. “Sorry but it was bloody awful.”

Sansa pursed her lips in annoyance. She had sat through all of those terrible films with Jon – okay she hadn’t, she had fell asleep but at least she didn’t tell him how bad she thought they were. Jon stopped his chuckling and made a move towards Sansa, she tilted her head to the left; she was ignoring him.

“It was better than The Notebook though,” Jon said gently, as he wrapped his arms around Sansa. She glanced at him, her annoyance beginning to relent.

“Really?” Jon nodded, she paused as she wondered whether to ask her next question. The one that had been slipping in and out of her mind throughout the film. She glanced at the floor. “And the company you had whilst watching the film…is that better?” She slowly glanced at Jon, just in time to catch a confused look immerse in Jon’s face. _Girls are strange._

“Of course.” Jon replied and leaned in for a kiss. Sansa responded back with eagerness, she needed this. She hadn’t realised just how insecure she was until this moment but then she supposed with boyfriends like Ramsay and Joffrey, she really shouldn’t have been so surprised.

Sansa wrapped her hands in Jon’s hair as she deepened the kiss, she shivered as she felt his hand graze her back. Jon moved his hand up Sansa’s back, messing with her hair before settling on her shoulder, slowly slipping his hand down her arm and moving to her breast. His other arm cupping her waist and pulling her closer, always pulling her closer. Sansa kept one hand in Jon’s hair as the other moved to the bottom of Jon’s t-shirt and began pulling it upwards. Jon groaned into Sansa’s mouth as her hands came into contact with his skin. God, he loved the feel of her against him. Sansa smiled against Jon’s lips and stepped away from him slightly as he helped pull his top over his head. She ran her hands over his chest and sighed in appreciation, she leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on his chest, Jon sighed in pleasure. He took in Sansa right at that very moment, her hair was now ruffled and out of place from where his hands had been.

“This isn’t fair,” Jon murmured into Sansa’s hair as his fingers played with the hem of her vest top, Sansa smiled against his chest as she glanced up at him. Without warning, Jon whipped Sansa around and hoisted her up on top of the kitchen counter. He peeled the vest top of over her head and settled in at her neck, placing soft kisses and making his way toward the valley of her breasts. Sansa groaned as she leaned into Jon, her legs wrapping themselves around him attempting to pull him as close as she possibly could.

Jon continued kissing Sansa’s breasts as his hand made its way around to her back, finding her bra clasp and fumbling trying to open it. He finally managed to snap it open after a few tries and threw it on the floor as Sansa chuckled softly against him; he had always hated trying to open the damn things.

“Oh Jon,” Sansa murmured softly against Jon’s ear which made him stiffen, he loved hearing his name on her lips, especially when she was like this. Jon’s hands slipped down her stomach as his lips moved from one breast to the other, his tongue swirling her nipple as Sansa writhed beneath him. Jon felt the rough material that indicated he had reached where he wanted to be, he found the button to Sansa’s jeans and managed to undo it a lot easier than the bra clasp. Jon pulled away from Sansa as he placed both hands on Sansa’s waist and lifted her up. Sansa shimmied herself out of her jeans and Jon watched in anticipation, Sansa stopped as Jon took over and pulled her jeans of her completely. He had planned to take his time but the way Sansa was looking at him, so eager and ready, his desire for her won out and instead kissed her with such a force, it took her by surprise.

Sansa whimpered as Jon continued to kiss her as his fingers made their way into her panties; she anticipated that they may end up this way and so had opted for a lacy pair rather than the cartoon ones Jon had caught her off guard in before. He had loved them whilst Sansa had turned a similar shade to her hair. Jon’s fingers dipped inside Sansa, _she’s wet so wet_ he thought as he attempted to control himself not to cum before they’d even really started.  Sansa moaned in pleasure, one hand steadying herself on the counter and the other running through Jon’s hair. They gripped tighter as Jon added one more finger and then another, going deeper.

“Come on, Sansa,” Jon grunted as Sansa writhed against him, her legs shaking in pleasure; Jon growled quietly as the grip on his hair became near painful as Sansa came around his fingers. Sansa released her grip on Jon’s hair as she settled, she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she took in Jon’s sly smile. She leapt of the counter and onto her knees. It was her turn.

 

* * *

 

Sansa playfully slapped Jon’s hands away as they yet again made their way to her bottom. She laughed as she took in his sullen face; playing up the bottom lip for dramatic effect.

“Jon, you said you’d help me.” Sansa groaned.

“And I am!” Jon replied, lifting up the several bags filled to the brim with items that he had somehow been left to carry, Sansa grinned mischievously as if she had no idea how that had happened. Jon tried to be stern but the brightness in Sansa’s eyes and the soft curl of a smile caved him and he leaned in to kiss her.

Sansa quickly looked over her shoulders to see if anyone was watching before she leant in for another, this time lingering longer. They had talked about this over and over since that first kiss. The pair of them had agreed to keep it to themselves for the time being, until they knew what exactly it was that was going on between them. Robb had been a whole other conversation; Sansa knew that Jon felt guilty about keeping secrets from him and Robb wasn’t stupid; sooner or later he was going to figure something out. But after Joffrey and then Ramsay, Robb had become rather protective over Sansa and she didn’t want to cause friction in a lifelong friendship.

“I think it’s time to go,” Jon said softly, whispering against her lips. Sansa smiles softly.

“One more shop.” Jon groaned, he hated shopping; Sansa made it more bearable but still, it’s still shopping. Sansa laughed quietly. “I just need to get the sparklers. You can’t have a bonfire night without any sparklers!” Jon grinned as memories of the pair of them as kids flashed through his mind; running around the bonfire and playing, Ned scolding Robb for nearly setting Arya’s hat on fire and Sansa – there had always been something about this occasion that lit her eyes ablaze.

“Fine” Jon nodded, relenting it seems had become a permanent fixture in their relationship. He just couldn’t ever say no to Sansa and more often than not, he found that he didn’t want to. Sansa squealed in delight and kissed him again, before whispering into his ear.

“I’ll make it worth your while.” Jon perked his ears at that, he didn’t mind shopping if it meant he got treated every once in a while.   
“Oh yes?” He questioned, noting Sansa’s rather sly smile.   
“I bought you a present yesterday,” Jon raised his eyebrows, Sansa had a way with gifts. “I bought you Risk.” She grinned and Jon chocked on his surprise, chuckling slightly.

“A board game?” Sansa shrugged, she was aware of how much a geek Jon was after all. “Thanks Sansa, I love being reminded how much of a loser I was back in high school by my hot girlfriend.” Sansa’s eyes sparkled.   
“What if I told you there was a way to play this game with me, let’s just say,” She paused and Jon waited, “-naked?” Jon flushed as pictures of Sansa’s naked body entered his mind.

“I think I like that idea.”

“Mmm, I suspected you might.” They both laughed as Sansa looked over Jon’s shoulder; something glittering captured her eye. She moved closer to the shop’s window to inspect it and Jon followed. Sansa looked at the object that caught her eye. It was a dainty necklace with a silver chain and a small diamond heart. It was simple but elegant and Sansa was in love. She tapped Jon’s arms rapidly, wanting his attention.

“My gosh, Jon isn’t it beautiful?” Jon was not one for jewellery or anything that was remotely girly or considered fashionable, he merely glanced at the necklace and then looked away. Sansa eyed the necklace and then skimmed the price tag, she scoffed. “It isn’t that beautiful.”

She turned away from the shop window and looked back at Jon who was studying his phone.

“Never mind.” Sansa exclaimed. “Honestly, how do they get away with things like that?” Jon watched in humour as Sansa ranted. “It pays to have something beautiful in this world I suppose.” Jon laughed and rolled his eyes, Sansa wasn’t one for jewellery he had noticed but when she saw something she wanted; she was always forlorn when she didn’t get it. “Anyway, sparklers.”

 

* * *

 

 

“How slow can you actually go, Sans?” Sansa could hear Arya whining from her front door, she rolled her eyes – not that Arya could see her but it was a natural reaction to Arya and her whinging. She headed over to the car to find Arya in the back seat and Robb in the driver’s seat.

“Where’s Marg?” Sansa asked as she slipped into the back with Arya. Robb looked over his shoulder.

“She got home from work late, figured I’d pick her up after you.”

“Oh, she could have met me here? Or I could have gone there?” Sansa offered though it was too late to do anything about it now, Robb shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, besides I’d have to go and get Jon anyway.” Sansa felt Arya’s eyes on her as soon as Jon was mentioned, she stiffened in response. Arya smirked.

“I thought he was working the night shift?”

“Swapped with someone, I think. Didn’t want to miss it – apparently, it’s his _fave_!” Robb mocked and laughed as he pulled away and began heading back to his place. Sansa smiled softly, bonfire night was not one of Jon’s favourite holiday’s; in fact, Christmas was. Apparently standing around outside in the freezing cold and watching fireworks didn’t sound like much fun to Jon. Sansa had scoffed at that because bonfire night was her favourite holiday and she had been disappointed when Jon told her he had to work.

It wasn’t long before they were pulling up outside Robb and Jon’s house, Robb turned off the engine and whipped his head around to face his sisters.

“No funny business!” He laughed and ruffled Arya’s hair, she grunted back.

“Can’t believe I have to sit in the back.” She mumbled through gritted teeth.

“Passenger seat is reserved for girlfriend only.” Sansa and Arya looked at each other and grinned.

“Ooooh, girlfriend!” They said in unison and Robb turned crimson, mumbled _shut up_ and headed inside.

“We need a catch up.” Arya quickly said, knowing she didn’t have much time. Sansa smiled.

“Catch up for me or for you?” Arya arched her eyebrow.

“You. I’ve been dying to know what happened after dinner at mum and dad’s and Jon mysteriously having to leave so soon after you.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Sansa flushed red but couldn’t help but giggle. Arya’s smile fell a little in apprehension. “And me, actually.”

“Gendry?” Arya managed a quick nod before the car doors opened, Margaery waved at the two girls as she began messing with Robb’s stereo. Sansa felt the temperature change within her as Jon slipped in next to her, she smiled softly at him.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Sansa spoke quietly as Robb turned the engine back on. Jon gave a gentle smile.

“Didn’t want to miss it.”

They pulled up shortly after and Arya, Sansa and Jon were bounding out of the car. Arya pretended to throw up at the side of the car and retch. Sansa watched her in surprise.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Jon said as he watched Arya. Arya rolled her eyes and looked at the pair of them leaning against the car.

“It was disgusting. I’m not sure what’s worse, Margaery feeling up my brother in front of me or Robb’s singing!” Jon let out a chuckle. “If either of you even dared to do that to me, just…ew.” And with that Arya flounced off and headed to the nearest food stand that was selling something with sugar. Jon turned to Sansa, an inquisitive look in his eye, Sansa ignored him and stared at the ground, shuffling her feet along the gravel. Jon cleared his throat, she wasn’t getting off that easily. Sansa sighed and looked up at Jon.

“So, Arya knows.”

“Right.”

“She figured it out.”

“How did she manage that; she’s barely seen us together – well since we you know.” Jon whispered, he was aware that Robb was still in the car but he was currently being distracted by Margaery so he figured he had some time.

“I may have, sort of, brought up that I liked you – without telling her it was you and she put two and two together.” Jon crossed his arms, attempting to take it all in. Sansa rolled her eyes. “It turns out that she is smarter than I give her credit for.” She grinned and Jon returned the favour.   
“Well I could have told you that. “

“Yeah alright.” Sansa couldn’t help but feel a little jealous over that, she looked over Jon’s shoulder to see where Robb was; noticing he was particularly busy. “I should probably mention that I did tell Marg though.” Jon smiled; he had wondered how long either of them would have been able to keep it a secret.

“Hmm.” Sansa immediately defended herself.

“She’s my best friend! And I was confused and you were being weird and-.“

“Sansa, I told Sam.” Sansa let out a soft laugh.

“Sam? As in the walkie talkie guy from work?” She had met Sam a couple of times from when she had been staying at Jon and Robb’s house, he had been really nice to her. She just liked winding Jon up.

“It’s called a radio,” Jon pinched the bridge of his nose, he was forever having to tell people this. “Well I couldn’t exactly tell my best friend, could I?” Jon turned slightly and gestured to Robb, Sansa softened; she had only meant to tease Jon a little, not remind him that were effectively each other’s dirty little secret. She took a step closer; brushed her fingers slightly with his and glanced up at him.

“I missed you today,” Jon softened and leaned slightly into Sansa, “We had a meeting this morning about potential ideas for the upcoming men’s line and someone had designed this dark navy suit and all I thought about was how you looked at Arya’s graduation last year.” Jon grinned, picturing the exact suit that Sansa was talking about. He made a mental note to wear it at some point; just to see what Sansa’s reaction would be. “Did you miss me?” Sansa asked delicately.

“Always.”

Jon could feel himself leaning into Sansa even more; he was just getting ready to say _to hell with it_ and kiss the living daylights out of Sansa when they were interrupted by both Robb and Margaery.

“What are you two talking about?” Robb questioned as he took in how close Jon and Sansa were standing next to each other. Jon’s hand immediately went to the back of his neck; something he did when he was nervous Sansa had come to realise.

“I was just asking Jon if he managed to buy any more of those sparklers from the supermarket.”

“Oh yeah, the ones that were in the two-for-one offer?” Margaery piped up quickly and Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. Jon suddenly felt three sets of eyes on him as he whipped his hand that had been wrapped around his neck by his side, he shuddered.

“Well, did you?” Robb asked. Jon’s eyes widened as he quickly understood what they were waiting for. He glanced at Sansa who shuck her head slightly.

“Nah, they were sold out. Have to make do with what you got, sorry Sansa.” Jon patted her on the shoulder and walked by her as Robb followed. Margaery took a step closer to her friend.

“What was that? That shoulder pat thing.” Sansa shrugged and let out a small laugh, Jon could be so funny at times without even trying. “We need a catch up.” Sansa nodded.

“Yeah, I just got that from Arya. Three way catch up it is.”

The girls followed the boys as they found Arya and started joining the former circle surrounding the bonfire, Sansa was suddenly very thankful for that extra pair of socks she had thought to wear as another gust of wind flew past her. The place was packing up full with people but nobody was surprised, their town had the reputation of the largest bonfire in the county; it was always heaving with people. The sky was only starting to darken which meant there was still a little time before the bonfire was going to be lit.

“I want to go closer!” Arya half-yelled over the noise, the two girls nodded but Robb and Jon opted to stay out of the growing crowd and instead hit up one of the food stands for some much needed snacks before the queue got worse. The girls left them with an extensive list before following Arya through the crowd.

“That girl always shoots of like lightning!” Sansa mumbled to Margaery who was grasping her hand in order not to lose her as they passed through each row of people. Sansa was keeping her eye on a bright red bobble hat as it continued to move, Arya must have been satisfied as the hat stopped bobbling around and stayed put. Sansa and Margaery quickly caught up with the younger Stark before she decided to move again. Sansa was just about to scold Arya for not waiting for her to catch up when she noticed Arya looking at a boy who was about her age with a cheeky grin etched on his face.

The young man looked at Sansa and then back at Arya, he smiled gently at her and Arya glanced at her sister and flushed, immediately. She glanced back at the guy she had been talking to and sighed.

“This is my sister, Sansa – Sansa this is Gendry. Gendry that’s my sisters best friend, Marg.” Arya widened her eyes slightly at her sister, silently begging her not to mention her crush or anything of the sort whilst said crush was present. Sansa mentally rolled her eyes, _as if I would do such a thing_ , she grinned and waved at Gendry as Margaery smiled at him to.

There were a few awkward moments as Arya and Gendry talked football practice but the two were both so obviously uncomfortable at the disturbance that it wasn’t long before Gendry headed back to his friends. Arya turned to face both Sansa and Margaery; Margaery who was grinning like anything whilst Sansa was slightly more impassive.

“Shut up.” Arya whined, the other girls burst into a fit of giggles.

“Definitely in need of a three way catch up.” Margaery winked and the three girls turned as the pile of wood was set on fire.

Robb and Jon joined the girls just in time, Robb with several bottles of Pepsi and diet Pepsi clutched in his hand and Jon with bags of popcorn and candy floss in his. Sansa immediately went for a bag of toffee; noting there was only the one and knowing quite well that Jon had ordered it for her, God did he know her this well already?

It was beginning to get colder as the night went on and the gang huddled together further and further; Margaery whinged that her feet were getting wet about an hour after the bonfire had been lit when Sansa suggested getting sparklers out as a distraction. The mood was lightened as it kept them distracted before the firework display started. Sansa glided her sparkler through the air, drawing girly patterns as the others did so, some of them writing their names. Sansa had spotted Bran and Rickon with a bunch of their mates and had thrown them a pack earlier; she hoped they weren’t going to be drinking but didn’t fancy playing mother hen that evening so had let them be.

Sansa grinned at Jon as she made her sparkler dance through the air and wrote his name with a small heart afterwards. Jon had beamed back at her as he to used his sparkler write something in the air before it fizzled out. The writing began to disappear before Jon had even finished but it had made Sansa stop and her heart skip a beat. Jon looked at her, a soft smile on the tip of his lips let Sansa know that she hadn’t imagined what he had written.

The loud bang of the first firework had broken the pair out of their stance as they all huddled around each other once more. Sansa shivered as she craned her neck to look up into the sky at the glittering colours; this was definitely her favourite part of the night. She pulled her coat tighter and suddenly wished she had brought a second pair of gloves; she glanced at Margaery who had Robb wrapped around her to keep her warm and suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy that she couldn’t do the same with Jon.

She was pulled out of her thoughts however, when she felt a pair of cool fingers meet the curve of her back; skin to skin. Jon’s hand was freezing and it made her let out a small gasp of surprise. Despite that fact, Sansa felt herself leaning into Jon’s touch, whose hand was now wrapped around her waist. She was freezing all over but despite her initial reaction; there was one part of her that was now warm.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa placed two large pizzas in the centre of her coffee table, one pizza covered in different types of meat and the other with vegetables. The pizza was surrounded by potato wedges, Doritos and dip and breadsticks because in Sansa’s opinion who didn’t love a good breadstick? Arya and Margaery were due over for their girly night in, any minute now and Sansa was beyond excited; it had been far too long since she had had a proper catch up with her best friend and younger sister on their own let alone together. Arya and Margaery were two very different types of girls and on paper; didn’t really make much sense but Sansa brought them together and as a three-piece; it usually meant the funniest night of the month for all three.

Her phone dinged and Sansa grinned immediately when she read Jon’s name, he was missing her apparently and Sansa could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. She missed him too, he had been working the night shifts for the last week and so hadn’t been able to see each other quite as much as either of them liked. Since the girls had planned the girly evening, Sansa couldn’t cancel it despite the temptations when she found out that Jon had the night off; Jon was spending his evening watching the football and drinking beer with Robb and Sam instead.

“Hello!” A soft voice sang out as Margaery popped her head around the door, grinning and held out two bottles of wine. Sansa laughed and yelped in glee; she had been hoping that one of them would bring the wine as she had forgotten to stock up and had a measly amount left in her fridge.

“Hey, just in time,” Sansa said as she took the wine and grabbed a couple of glasses from her cupboard, “help yourself to food, pizza arrived minutes before you did.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Arya Stark said as she waltzed through Sansa’s apartment and closed the door behind her. She made a beeline for a slice of the meat feast and took a large bite. “Honestly, it’s the only reason I came. Free food.” Arya mumbled whilst munching her way through the pizza. Sansa scoffed but continued to pour them all a drink. Arya sifted through her pockets and threw several bags of marshmallows, jelly babies and liquorice for Margaery onto the floor by the table. “For the sweet tooth that is bound to attack us later.”

“Good thinking!” Margaery said as she turned to Sansa, “you still have any of the cookie dough left in the freezer, Sans?”

“Of course not.” Sansa laughed as she mentally thought to herself; as if I would ever leave ice-cream uneaten in the freezer.

“Oh.” Margaery replied, feeling rather disappointed. She had envisioned a homemade sweetie-spectacular-sundae as soon as she laid eyes on Arya’s bags of goodness.

“I did however, stock up on my last shopping trip,” Margaery’s eyes widened with glee as she reached down for a veggie slice of pizza. “It’s the brownie flavour thought.” Arya shrugged and took another mouthful of pizza.

“Ice-cream is ice-cream.” She replied bluntly. Sansa chuckled as she headed over to the coffee table and placed the glasses of wine down before grabbing a slice of pizza and then placing a potato wedge on top of it. She took a mouthful, making sure to get a taste of both and sighed in delight. Arya rolled her eyes; she had witnessed Sansa do this many a times and found it strange every single time.

“So, Arya.” Margaery started as she grabbed a Dorito and dipped it in the cheddar and chive dip. “Who was the boy we saw at the bonfire last week?” Arya groaned.

“Ugh, do we have to start with me?”

“Oh my God, yes I’ve been dying to bombard you with texts since!” Sansa blurted, pizza still in the midst of chewing. She quickly covered her mouth and finished before continuing. “But I waited patiently.”

“Yes, but we’ve been doing that for the best part of three months with you and Jon.” Margaery pointed out as Sansa’s eyes widened.

“Three months, has it been that long already?”

“Sans, family dinner of the month next week; the last one you spent the entire time making _googoo_ eyes at Jon across the table, I’m amazed nobody has clicked on yet let alone Robb.”

“Yes, such a shame I missed it.” Margaery teased and Sansa blushed.

“And the one before that was the one where Jon disappeared pretty soon after you and I’m assuming something happened because I’ve barely seen either of you since.”

“Yeah, I’ve been around their house nearly every day since I hooked up with your brother and he’s barely been around. Luckily, I’ve proven to be quite the distraction.” Margaery winked as she took a bite of pizza. Arya and Sansa scrunched up their faces in disgust, Margaery was far too PDA for either of their likings. “You need to give us details of what exactly has gone on between you and Jon.”

“But not too much! I’m still your sister.” Arya butted in, Sansa rolled her eyes but began to fill them in from the dinner _make out_ onwards. She left out Jon pushing her up against the car and practically cumming there and then for her sister’s sake but by the time she had finished and had caught them up to speed; it seemed even Arya was enchanted by Jon Snow.

“Who’d have thought eh? Jon Snow and Sansa Stark. Quite the couple.” Sansa flushed furiously but silently enjoyed the way it sounded.   
“Who’d have thought; Sansa Stark giving Jon Snow the time of day.” Arya laughed but Sansa’s smile fell. Margaery glared at Arya and then flicked her eyes at Sansa, Arya quickly continued. “I didn’t mean it like that, just that you and Jon never seemed to…click. You spent the least with him out all of us.” Arya’s voice trailed off as she realised her attempts to fix what she had said hadn’t worked, Sansa shrugged.

“You’re right in a way. We did never really spend any time together not like you or Robb or the boys. I don’t know there was something about Jon that I really liked but I just felt like he never wanted to spend any time with me. I always tried to talk to him or suggest we do something but he just never seemed interested. Christ, I was so jealous of you, Arya when Jon offered to teach you how to drive. I hinted for months after that and got nothing!” Margaery placed her arm around her friend’s shoulder. Arya smiled softly.

“Well you certainly have plenty of his attention now.” Arya teased as she gently poked her sister in the stomach, Sansa couldn’t help but smile softly. It didn’t quite matter whether Jon had wanted to spend time with her as kids or not because he definitely did now and Sansa figured that was all that mattered.

“Anyway, Gendry!” Sansa started and Arya blushed furiously, Sansa pointed her finger at her. “You really thought you had nearly gotten out of that one didn’t you.”

“Oh yeah!” Margaery exclaimed. “Sneaky Stark.” Arya leant forward and took a long sip of her wine before detailing them into the story. She almost chocked at the sight of Margaery’s devilish smile, waiting patiently for any kind of detail and Sansa’s dreamy eyed look. _Christ._

“Fine.” Arya said with a start and Sansa giggled, she was clearly getting ready. “I didn’t ask him to the football evening;” Arya spotted her sister’s expression, not missing the way her smile had fallen. “I was going to, I just…chickened out I guess.” Arya shrugged, she did not like all of this attention on her and she didn’t like reliving her failed attempt at asking Gendry out. “But last week after football practice, Gendry asked me if I wanted to go for a drink sometime.”

Arya was cut off by the sudden squealing from the two girls who were supposed to be older than her, she rolled her eyes at the both of them and continued.

“At first I didn’t think anything of it, turned up in jeans of all things and nobody else turned up and it clicked about halfway through the evening – that he had meant it to be a date!”

“What did you do?” Margaery asked as she grabbed the ice cream and began evening it out into three bowls. Sansa hadn’t even noticed that she was doing so; she was too horrified at the idea of Arya wearing jeans on her first date with Gendry!

“I panicked. I literally yelled at him ‘this is a date!’ and then I kissed him!” Arya turned crimson just as she threw her head into her hands as Margaery and Sansa squealed in delight.

The girls continued to tease one another about the men in their life well into the night; Arya and Sansa avoiding any topic of Robb from Margaery which she hadn’t been overly impressed with and instead promised not to go into too much detail. Margaery had yet to realise that telling the girls that _“and then I swear I came like three times in one go”_ was exactly that; too much detail.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa found herself playing with some of Jon’s hair as he laid his head on her bare chest; she had been surprised when Jon turned up at her door, managing to finish work that bit earlier – he had caught her just as she gotten out of the shower. Jon hadn’t minded so much as he promptly threw her towel off and carried Sansa into her bedroom.

She was exhausted now as she lay with Jon in her bed but found it quite comforting when Jon laid next to her and they just talked to one another afterwards. Sansa found herself remembering what she had spoken about with Arya and Margaery several nights before. She couldn’t quite believe three months had flown by them so quickly. It felt like minutes and a lifetime wrapped up together all at once. Sansa wondered if that’s what falling in love felt like.

Because Sansa had never been in love, not really. She had thought at times that maybe she was but she had come to realise that hiding who you are from someone and being alert and careful whatever you do in order to avoid another scathing or beating wasn’t love. Jon had done that. With his whispered words and soft touches and gentle kisses; he had quite literally swept her away and Sansa could honestly say she had never felt so at ease in her life, it was serene and calm; a jigsaw that had been completed.

“I like this.” Jon whispered softly against her skin and Sansa smiled, her fingers still wrapped in his hair. “I can’t imagine a time without this anymore.” Sansa nodded and felt Jon search for her hand, she gladly gave it to him as he slipped his hand into hers. She imagined what life was without him, it all blurred into each other now, she had just been a foolish girl going from one party to the next and doing God knows what with God knows who-.

Sansa bolted upwards as the memories from her last house party without Jon flashed in her mind and the stupid mistakes she had made. Jon sat up to, the duvet falling as it bared his chest and Sansa found herself momentarily distracted.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Jon asked softly, his fingers grazing her shoulder, Sansa shivered in response.

“Nothing. I just remembered something.”

“Remembered what?” Sansa cringed as she turned to face Jon.   
“I did something incredibly stupid a few months ago.” Jon stiffened. “I was at this house party and I was stupid drunk, so stupid. It was after you and I had kissed and I was typing out so many drunk text messages to you,” Sansa half-giggled as if tempting to downplay the tension that engulfed the room since she had sat up so quickly. “There was this guy.” The fingers that had been touching her shoulder suddenly stilted and Sansa quickly finished her story. “All I kept thinking was how much he looked like you, his hair, his eyes – I’m pretty sure I spent the entire night calling him Jon as well!” She blushed and held her head in her hands. She looked up between her eyebrows but couldn’t read Jon’s expression; Sansa took a deep breath and went for it; “I slept with him. Just like a one night thing and I’ve never done anything like that before I just, I don’t know. Drunk and stupid and…I missed you.”

Jon moved slowly as he turned his body to face Sansa slightly more than he had done before, he glanced at her for what felt like hours to Sansa but was only passing seconds.

“You slept with a guy because he looked like me?” He asked quietly. Sansa nodded.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Sansa shook in surprise as Jon let out a loud bellow and continued chuckling. Sansa lightly tapped him on the arm.

“It’s not funny! I’m not proud of it!”

“Well neither am I. I hate the fact that you slept with someone – I hate the fact that anyone has had their hands on you but me – but come on – because he looked like me? That’s hilarious, even Robb would find that funny-.“ Jon stopped quite quickly and Sansa noticed the change in him. She leant forward and lightly kissed him on his chest. “I hate lying to him.”

“I know.” Sansa replied quietly. She looked up at him and leant forward to lean her head against his own. Jon cupped Sansa’s face in his hands as he watched her intently.

“I want to tell him,” Sansa felt her eyes widen in response. “I want this, I-,” Jon paused as he recollected his thoughts, “This is serious for me, I know how I feel about you and it isn’t some passing thing – I want Robb to know about us, I want everyone to know.”

“I want that to but what if he gets mad, I can’t let this ruin your friendship. I won’t.” Jon nodded.

“And I love you for it.” Sansa stiffened as she stared at Jon, his lips curled softly as he kissed her forehead and then kissed on her lips. “I love you, Sansa. So much.” Jon murmured before kissing Sansa harder as the pair of them fell back down onto the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” Margaery and Sansa chanted as both, Robb and Jon watched on in amazement and surprise. The girls had clearly entered drunk zone on exactly that, one too many shots. The girls however, did not agree with this and instead ordered shots for each of them. At first, Jon had refused, arguing that he had work the next day and Robb argued that he was meant to be designated driver. A simple promise of a taxi and burger for Jon to sober him up at the end of the night was enough to convince the guys to give in.

Sansa shuddered as the thick liquid made its way down her throat, burning it as it went. She pulled a face and then turned to the bar to order another one, much to Margaery’s pleasure. The girls giggled as they forced another one down and Robb and Jon ordered more vodka red bulls.

It hadn’t taken long for the alcohol take its effect on the group as they made their way to the dance floor. Jon wasn’t one for dancing and wasn’t one for clubs, most of the time avoiding any invitation that didn’t involve a pub but when Sansa had whined for him to go and promised they wouldn’t have a late one, he had given in. Jon had since found out that there were some positives to being in a nightclub as it meant being in rather close proximity to Sansa – and everyone else. He hated the fuckers who constantly bashed into him; he was never drunk enough to deal with that. Though he had used the excuse of _accidental shoving_ the several times he’d felt up Sansa and Robb had noticed.

Margaery soon decided to lean over to Robb’s ear and whispered something; it didn’t take a genius to figure it out as Sansa took in Robb’s grin and Margaery’s wicked smile. The pair looked over at Jon and Sansa with shouts of _‘be back in a sec’_ before disappearing through the crowds. Sansa took the opportunity to turn to face to Jon, she quickly glanced back to where Robb and Margaery had disappeared to, to make sure they were gone before kissing Jon. Jon had looked a little surprised at first but acted quickly as he knew he didn’t have much time. He pulled Sansa closer to him and pressed his body against hers as one hand travelled down her back and settled on her bottom.

“I want some fresh air,” Sansa shouted in Jon’s ear as he nodded and took her hand to lead her out of the crowd. Jon felt a flush of cold hit him as they both stepped outside.

“You okay?” Jon asked as Sansa nodded, she was flushed from the warmth inside the club but grinned at him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Sansa went to pull away, taking a step to the side but Jon quickly placed a hand softly on her waist; Sansa watched him as Jon slowly pushed her up against the brick wall and continued kissing her. Sansa giggled softly as she kissed him back; loving this side of him and watching him take control. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand taking in a fistful of hair and pulling him closer towards her. Jon groaned in her ear in pleasure and Sansa hummed in response.

She was ready to say fuck it, fuck Robb and Marg – she wanted to ditch them and go back to her place and just let it be just the two of them now when she heard a sharp voice.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Sansa and Jon broke away suddenly as they both turned to find Robb watching them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the pizza topped with a potato wedge was a legit thing I used to do! Hope you liked! :)


	7. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first; this chapter was written BEFORE I posted the last chapter and I've not tampered with it so whether I've chosen to change some things or resolve some things it was never going to be in this chapter.
> 
> Secondly, I don't think I've ever written the next chapter so quickly! Like, I know you guys were pretty pissed with the last chapter but it spurred me to write the next chapter so much because you guys were so passionate about it! (and I finally got around to beginning to plan my next Jonsa fic!)

Wicked Game

 

Sansa felt a chill run down her spine as Jon stiffened in her arms. She didn’t want to turn around and see her big brother staring at them furiously. His tone had sent shivers in her that she hadn’t felt since she was younger; _damn it!_ Why hadn’t they told him sooner? They had planned to tell him so soon, they had already planned on two instances before – one where the foursome had been out for dinner. Jon had taken hold of Sansa’s hand beneath the table and squeezed it lightly; a signal to let her know he was about to let out the secret but she had panicked and spilt her red wine across the cream tablecloth. Sansa had realised that maybe somewhere public wasn’t the best place to let her older brother know that she was sleeping with his best friend.

The second time had been all Jon. He’d done the same thing, squeezed her hand when he knew no one was looking and just when Sansa had mentally prepared herself for the truth to come out, Jon had bottled it and instead chose to talk about football penalties. It turned out that Jon had realised that their house was not the best place for it either; apparently, he had many things he liked in the house and was in fear that Robb might break them or something.

In the end, they had decided that they would just both come out with it together. Not tonight though with alcohol flowing and not knowing how that was going to change things but they had planned a night full of football for the boys at the start, gossip for the girls and then a movie later on – if they would get to the movie anyway; they planned to tell Robb beforehand.

But not like this. Anything but this. She hadn’t wanted Robb to find them in an embrace up against a club wall, it sent the wrong message; like it was meaningless and unimportant to the both of them which was the furthest thing from the truth.

Sansa noticed that Margaery had joined them too as she fluttered her eyes between Robb, Sansa, and Jon; taking in the situation. She moved to Robb, to hold him.

Sansa felt Jon remove his hands from her waist and take a small step backwards away from her as he turned to look at Robb. Robb took a step closer towards Jon as he held hands up in the air and took a step closer to him as well.   
“Listen, Robb-,“ Jon felt a large thud against his face as Robb’s fist collided with his cheek. Jon felt himself stumble a little from the force and the surprise. He gasped a little and turned to look at his best friend. There was a look of fury on his face and Jon groaned part in agony and part in annoyance; this was not what he had planned.

“Robb!” Sansa yelled as she stepped forward and placed a soft hand on Jon’s cheek where Robb had hit him.

“What the fuck, Jon. She’s my sister!” Robb screamed. “I can’t fucking believe this.” Robb moved out of Margaery’s attempts to soothe him as he turned to walk away.

“Robb, it’s not-.” He was cut of by Robb’s sudden decision to turn around and head back towards Jon.

“Don’t fucking tell me this is isn’t what I think it is.” Robb fumed, his temper rising. “Because this looks like you’re trying to fuck my sister against the wall of a bloody nightclub.”

“Christ, Robb, of course I fucking wasn’t.” Jon exclaimed and Sansa stepped backwards in surprise. She hadn’t expected Jon to raise his voice at Robb but was pleased that he had. There was no way Jon was letting Robb believe that that was all that it was. “This isn’t some drunken hook up.”

Robb flinched as realisation dawned on him and he flittered his eyes between both Jon and Sansa. Sansa stepped forward slightly and slipped her hand into Jon’s as if to give it some proof.

“We were going to tell you on Thursday,” Sansa said quietly as Robb groaned loudly. He had thought it odd when the girls had planned to be there during the football, had thought it odd by the amount of times they had gone out as a foursome over the last couple of months; as if they were always on a double date. Had even thought it odd when Margaery had mentioned that they would make a cute couple, he had laughed it off – there was no way – but with that sudden realisation, Robb turned to look at Margaery. His ferocious expression softened as the awareness dawned on him further.

“You knew.” There was no question when he said it, Robb had his confirmation when Margaery let out a small sigh and looked away; she hadn’t been able to look at him. “You lied to me?”

“I didn’t lie-“

“You lied to me!” Robb shouted and Margaery shivered, one small tear falling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before uttering out apologies. Sansa quickly stepped in between the both of them; facing Robb.

“Please, it’s not her fault. I told her not to. I begged her not to.” In truth, Sansa hadn’t asked Margaery not to say anything to Robb but it had been an unspoken agreement between the two of them to not mention anything to him. Margaery knew how sure Sansa wanted to be before she told him anything.

Robb remained silent as he watched his sister explain herself. Sansa could feel her eyes welling up as she realised the amount of damage she had caused. Robb was now mad at Jon and Margaery and it was all because of her.

“I just wanted-,” She paused as she thought about how she wanted to say it; she looked at Jon and felt herself soften despite what was happening at this moment. Anybody else could have missed it but Sansa saw the way the tips of Jon’s lips nearly curved into a smile. He was still here, despite it all, despite Robb – he was still hers; that she knew. She turned back to face Robb who had silently watched the exchange. “I needed to know that it was real. That it was going somewhere before I…before we said anything.” Robb took a deep breath but didn’t interrupt his sister. “And I’m sorry, I’m sorry that we didn’t tell you but I didn’t,” Sansa sighed heavily and whimpered slightly. “I was trying to avoid something like this.” She threw her arms up in the air with defeat.

Robb looked at all three of them wordlessly. He saw that Margaery was upset, upset that he had shouted at her, he suspected or perhaps that now he didn’t think so highly of her; hadn’t expected that she would keep secrets from him. He watched his sister; devastated and defeated; maybe even a little broken and he cursed himself slightly that it had been him that had made her look like that; after he had sworn that she never would again. It had been enough to stop him from launching at his best friend again, that much he could admit but it had not been enough for Robb to not feel the sting of his betrayal and Jon’s wounded expression only made the sting that much stronger. Because of course even when Jon Snow made a mistake, he still responded so gallantly. Robb clenched his fist in anger and without saying another word, stormed off away from all three of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon paced Sansa’s living room back and forth, with every step came a new argument about whether he should go and talk to Robb or not. Sansa stepped into the living room, closing her bedroom door behind her. She watched as Jon retraced his previous steps, continuously.

“She’s asleep.” Sansa said, softly. Jon looked up, slightly startled to see her as he hadn’t realised her presence, so deep in thought. He nodded simply and then looked around the room as if for search of something but Sansa knew it was simply to avoid looking at her.

Sansa stepped into her kitchen, which was attached to her living room so she was able to quietly watch Jon as he continued to pace. She was tempted to open a bottle of beer for him and pour herself a vodka, God knows she was in need of something strong but Jon had work in the morning and she knew he would refuse it.

“Is she okay?” Sansa was almost startled at the sound of Jon’s voice, she had been lost in the tense silence of her apartment that she had almost forgotten him or anybody else completely. Sansa shrugged and walked past her kitchen counter. Choosing to lean against it, being only a few steps away from Jon.

“She was still pretty upset but I think she fell asleep from exhaustion.” They had brought Margaery back to Sansa’s apartment, she had wanted to go after Robb but Sansa knew that it was best to leave him be at this point. Robb had a temper on him and it wasn’t that she thought he would hurt Margaery but merely shouting at her had been something the couple hadn’t experienced before and Sansa hadn’t wanted Margaery to be witness to anything more. Sansa felt furious with Robb every time she remembered the state Margaery had been when they carried her home; even more when Margaery had been too upset to change for bed so Sansa had to help her. But then Sansa remembered just who had caused the whole situation and felt the guilt rise in her as she watched her best friend fall to pieces. Margaery had fallen asleep, tears stained on her face as she had whimpered about forgiveness.

The anger was back for Sansa as she noticed the beginnings of a bruise form on Jon’s cheek as the image of Robb hitting him flashed in her mind. Jon noted the flash of anger that passed behind her eyes and sighed.

“Don’t.” He whispered and Sansa watched him, silently. Jon avoided her gaze as he added, “I deserved it.”

“No, you didn’t!” Sansa exclaimed, attempting to keep her voice low to not disturb Margaery. She took a step closer to Jon but there was still a short distance between them. “You really believe that just because you and I hooked up, Robb gets to treat you like a punching bag?”

“Don’t say it like that.” Jon groaned.

“Like what?” Sansa placed her hands on her hips. She couldn’t stand that Jon was being so passive about this. It’s not like she would have wanted him to hit Robb back, far from it - but still she wanted something from him. Something to defend their relationship and not allow Robb to believe it was anything sordid.

“Like this is some meaningless one night stand.” Jon replied with a slight edge to his voice.

“Is it anything more?” Sansa questioned, aside from the one comment about their relationship not being a drunken moment, he hadn’t said anything else and she knew damn well what Robb assumed.

“You bloody well know it isn’t.” Jon bellowed, suddenly losing his temper with Sansa. Sansa blanched, she knew she had gone too far, knew that what she had said had been far from the truth but she couldn’t give in now; she was too stubborn for that.

“Well Robb certainly might think so. You didn’t exactly attempt to make it clear!”

“What was I supposed to do? What did you want me to say, Sansa?” Jon demanded as Sansa avoided his gaze, what had she wanted him to say? Anything. “Did you want me to tell him about all the nights we’ve shared over the last few months? How it kills me to leave your side every morning? Never knowing when you’re going to see sense and tell me that this is it, that it’s over? Is that what you wanted? How I avoided you when we were younger because I knew, even then I knew that somehow you would steal my heart.”

Sansa flinched as all the words that Jon had said washed over her, had he really known when they were children how he felt about her? Or at least had an inkling of what was to come? She hadn’t, she had always just assumed that he liked her least out of all the Stark’s. But it made sense that Jon would avoid her the most because secretly he liked her; he was Jon after all. Sansa sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Jon looked away and Sansa took another step forward and placed a hand on his arm. “I am, I just- got scared, I guess.” Jon glanced back at her, confusion in his eyes. Sansa attempted to move her hand of Jon’s arm and step back but Jon placed his hand over hers before he could. “This could be it Jon, you know? Me or Robb and I won’t make you choose.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“This could end before it even really started.” Sansa murmured under her breath, ignoring Jon’s words, she wasn’t even looking at him now. Four months, down the drain like that, trickling away into non-existence. Jon wiped away the single tear that had fallen down her cheek before she had even realised it was there.

Sansa moved out of his grip with a sudden jerk, she looked at him with her eyes blazing and Jon realised that Sansa wasn’t going to make this easy for him. That a simple gesture wasn’t going to be enough to convince her that he was still here. She headed over to her sofa and sat down, her head in her hands; a sure sign that Sansa Stark was admitting herself for defeat. Jon headed over and sat down next to her, he wrapped one hand around hers and the other hand tucked into her hair.

“I won’t let that happen.” Jon repeated, giving her a steering look, Sansa faltered. She dropped her gaze and started looking away before Jon suddenly gripped her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. She couldn’t remember a time when he had kissed her like this, it was hard and furious and needy all at the same time.

Sansa responded just as eagerly, silently begging to be lost in Jon and his kisses and away from Robb and all the drama. With every frantic kiss and every tug; be it of hair or clothes, those memories fell away. Sansa quickly unbuttoned Jon’s shirt as he peppered her neck with kisses.

“Margaery.” Sansa whimpered as Jon hit her sweet spot just below her collarbone.

“She’s sleeping.” Jon responded, his tone gruff and uncaring because honestly he didn’t, all the Starks could come barging in here whilst he had a semi-naked Sansa pinned beneath him and he wouldn’t give a damn in this particular moment.

Their kisses became harder with every touch as Sansa fisted her hands in Jon’s hair; pulling much harder than she had planned or realised. It hadn’t bothered Jon though, who instead responded to every tight pull with a grunt as he reached underneath Sansa’s dress and pushed her panties aside.

This was different, Sansa realised as she gasped in shock at the sudden feel of Jon’s fingers inside her. He was always so careful around her; he would place soft kisses over her body, handle her with care, give her one more look before he went a step further; just to make sure. But this Jon didn’t do that and Sansa revelled in it. She liked this Jon who left the nice guy in the corner, she liked that she made him lose a little bit of self-control because Jon did that to her more often then she could count.

Jon groaned as he felt Sansa begin to quiver beneath him, he moved his fingers in and out of her with constant speed, desperate for her to succumb. Sansa could feel her climax coming, her grip tightened on Jon’s arm as she leant forward, nestled her mouth within Jon’s neck and let go. Jon had to distract himself quickly before that very moment made him climax too. Jon watched as Sansa collected her breath, her pale skin flushed red as shivers ran through her.

Sansa didn’t want to waste a moment before she reached out and frantically began unbuckling Jon’s belt, she wanted him inside her; she needed it. Jon watched her silently as she did so, the lust in her eyes could not go unnoticed and he wasn’t convinced that he had ever been so turned on then what he was in this moment.

Jon was snapped out of his desire when he felt Sansa’s hand make a delicate graze against his cock, an animalistic surge overtook him as he pushed Sansa back down on the couch, yanked his jeans down over his ass and entered her with barely a warning. Sansa couldn’t control the moan that escaped her lips as she felt Jon move inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. She wanted everything to be deeper and harder and faster and she was intent on making Jon deliver on all of it.

When it was over, it had taken Sansa a few minutes to regain her breath, Jon had made an attempt at moving out of her but not before Sansa had rapidly placed her hand on his arm to stop him. She didn’t want to be empty just yet; there was something niggling in the back of her head and she couldn’t escape it.

Eventually, Sansa had to relent and they both began to re-dress; but there was something different between them now and they could both feel the sudden shift.

“I should probably go.” Jon murmured as he got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket that was slung over the table, he was purposely avoiding her gaze, that she could tell but Sansa wasn’t backing down. He didn’t get to fuck her on her couch and then leave a few minutes later without so much as a glance.

Jon could feel her staring at him and sighed as he turned to look at Sansa.

“I’ve got work in the morning-“ he began.

“It’s 4 o’clock in the morning, Jon.” Sansa snapped. _So they were back to fighting._

“Yes, and none of my work stuff is in here and-.“

“And?” She gave him a cold hard stare, daring him to say it. Jon flinched before looking away.

“And I need to talk to Robb at some point, might as well get it over with.” Sansa sighed and felt herself begin to relent. Her emotions were all over the place and she was painfully aware that she was punishing Jon so that maybe she didn’t have to punish herself so much.

“I get it, Jon.” Sansa looked away, she could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes and was using all her energy to keep them at bay. “I don’t like it but I get it.”

Jon put his jacket on as he took a step closer and cupped Sansa’s face in his hands, they were warm and soft. Her tears hadn’t fallen yet but Jon had no doubt that at least one would escape by the time he had closed the door behind him. He hated to leave her, especially like this but his childhood friendship was on the line and he knew the longer he left it; the more fragile it would become. He leant forward and placed his forehead against Sansa’s.

“I love you,” Jon whispered before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, “this isn’t the end.” Jon added before turning away.  

And Jon had been right, the door hadn’t closed before the first tear had fallen.

 

* * *

 

Jon hadn’t called her in the last seven days, not since he had left in the early hours of morning to go and talk to Robb and Sansa knew he was avoiding talking to her. The rational part of Sansa argued that she could simply call Jon but there was a part of her that was avoiding him too, she just refused to acknowledge this.

Sansa had attempted to rationalise and convince herself that Robb finding out really wasn’t a big deal and even proposed that a sober Robb may even be jovial that his best friend and little sister had found love. Sansa had almost snorted to herself when that thought had surfaced, she was kidding herself; that much she knew.

Thankfully she had Margaery and Arya to keep her distracted. The girls at work had noted that something was different and that something had clearly happened but chose to leave her be with her work which Sansa had been grateful for. Sansa had prepared herself for an angry Margaery particularly once the hangover and headaches were to subside but Margaery hadn’t been angry at her at all, much to her surprise. A part of her was disappointed – she realised that she sounded crazy; disappointed that her best friend wasn’t mad at her – but at least then Sansa had something to focus on rather than waiting for Jon to resurface.

Margaery had been more disappointed with Robb and Sansa had overheard a rather loud argument that her best friend was having with her brother over the phone which had made her feel apologetic, uncomfortable and pleased at the same time. Particularly when Margaery had made a point about the fact that Robb had _copped off_ with Sansa’s best friend and she hadn’t flipped out about it. Robb must not have liked that because the phone call had ended quite rapidly after that. Sansa appreciated her best friend supporting her and arguing her side but she didn’t want it to be at the cost of their relationship.

Arya, however, couldn’t work out what the big deal exactly was, she had after all worked it out herself and proudly proclaimed Robb a _‘blind twat’_ and that it was his own fault that he had been too stupid to notice. That had definitely not gone down well at the Stark’s monthly family dinner. The most embarrassing part had been when her parents had cottoned onto the fact that she was sleeping with Jon Snow. The pair of them had been particularly surprised topped off with Ned Stark’s simple comment of _“I thought you didn’t like him?”_ Sansa had promptly finished her dinner and walked off into the kitchen to begin washing up after that.

She hated that she was the centre of conversation at the dinner, she hated that people were so shocked and surprised about her and Jon, she hated that Jon wasn’t here but most of all she hated that he hadn’t called her. She missed him, didn’t he miss her?

Robb had ignored her after the dinner and left early ignoring the scolding comments from his mother as he left, Catelyn Stark, however, quickly changed her attention to her youngest daughter after hearing Arya murmur _‘dick’_ beneath her breath as Robb had left.

When Sansa got home that evening she hadn’t been expecting to see Jon waiting for her outside her apartment building. Several emotions ran through her as she took him in; happiness at the fact that he was here, anger at the fact that it had taken him so bloody long to get here and confusion; Jon had a key, why didn’t he just use it and wait for her inside?

“Hey,” Sansa said softly as she got closer to Jon. He nodded and stood up as Sansa reached him, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. They were both wordless as they headed up towards Sansa’s apartment. Sansa took of her coat and fixed them both a drink before she decided to break the tension. “How did it go with Robb?”

Sansa had a pretty good idea about how it had gone with Robb considering his hostility towards her at the family dinner and that she hadn’t heard from Jon in over a week. Jon sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He was exhausted both physically and mentally.

“He erm, he broke my golf picture.” Sansa inwardly groaned, it had been a gift from an old family friend and Jon had cherished it; he didn’t have many things that reminded him of his past and his family but this had been one of them.

Sansa made her way towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, she felt him tense beneath her and almost pulled away.

“I’m so sorry, Jon.” She sat down next to him, never breaking her gaze away from him and being painfully aware that he had yet to properly look at her. “Robb can be really stupid sometimes, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

“He didn’t. He apologised straight away. I found him trying to fix it with glue the next day.” Sansa smiled softly.

“That’s good isn’t it? Jon,” Sansa mumbled quietly. “Jon, look at me.” Jon slowly turned his head to look at her, she had thought he would be happy that Robb had felt remorseful about what he had done, it meant he still cared – that there was a believable chance that he could accept them.

“I’ve seen him angry like that before,”

“We’ve all seen him that angry,” Sansa let out a small giggle; her small attempts to liven the mood. Jon nodded slowly.

“Yes, but not like that. My best mate was so mad at me; he didn’t know if he wanted to punch me or burst into tears. I did that, Sansa, I did that to him.”

“We both did it,” Sansa moved her hands of Jon and instead began fidgeting with them in her lap. “But we did it because there was something; something between us and then we both realised how much we loved each other. It was worth it…wasn’t it?”

Sansa watched Jon carefully, waiting for any flinches or anything that may tell her what he was thinking.

“I don’t know if…” Jon began and Sansa felt her heart begin to clench in anticipation, _just say the words_ , she silently begged; _just tell me you love me and that everything will be fine._ “I don’t know if we should be together anymore.” Jon was desperate to look at Sansa, to know what she was thinking but after he said those words he couldn’t bear to see her cold, hard stare that she could wear so well and to know that it was directed at him, just him. There were a few minutes’ silence when Jon heard it instead; the coldness and fury etched on the tip of her tongue.

“Get out.”

He had expected her to be furious with him, to maybe even attempt to throw something at him, anything to let him know that he was hurting her but he hadn’t expected her to do this.

“Sansa-.” He began, he needed to explain; he didn’t mean it to last forever but just for a short time, whilst he could rebuild his trust with Robb. So he could make Robb see and believe just how much he really did love his sister.

“Get your stuff and go.” And with that, Sansa got up from the couch and walked straight into her bathroom; a loud click signalled that she had locked the door. It let Jon know just how much she meant what she had said.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two weeks since Jon had left Sansa’s apartment, three weeks and all Jon had discovered in that time was just how much of an empty hole his life had been before her. He hadn’t realised how much of a difference Sansa had made to him in such a short time, he laughed more, had fun more and just generally felt the weight slip from his shoulders with just her presence in his life.

The only good thing that had come from breaking things with Sansa was the fact that he and Robb seemed to have returned to normalcy. They watched footy together, drank beer and Robb was talking to him as though nothing had ever happened. It had taken time for Robb to trust him again but Robb wasn’t a malicious person and he never had been any good at staying mad at his family for very long. The only way that things were so stable, Jon had realised, was when Sansa stayed out of the topic of conversation.

Margaery had been over the other night and had mentioned her plans with Sansa over the weekend, she had casually slipped it into conversation but Jon knew what she was trying to do. He hadn’t missed the pointed look she had given Robb and he certainly hadn’t missed the slight glare she had sent his way. There was a sudden swarm of tension that had engulfed the atmosphere and Robb had merely nodded at Marg and ignored him. He hoped that one day, Robb was going to be able to come around to idea of him and Sansa because Jon wasn’t sure how much longer he could take not having her in his life.

Jon was just getting comfortable on the sofa as Robb joined him with a beer, the footy was on and that meant only three things; beer, pizza and no girls. Jon tried to ignore the bitter thought that _‘no girls’_ wasn’t a problem for him thanks to the guy sitting next to him but he quenched that thought and pushed it to the back of his mind. He didn’t need that interrupting the footy, it was hard enough resisting the urge to look at his phone every five minutes just to see if Sansa had messaged him.

The doorbell rang pulling Jon out of his thoughts as Robb leapt up to go answer it, gleefully chanting ‘pizza’ over and over until he reached the door. Jon wasn’t paying him much attention as he listened to the pre-game commentary but he realised several moments had passed and Robb hadn’t returned.

“You got enough cash?” He called out, not taking his eyes of the TV and taking a sip of his beer. He heard quiet footsteps behind him.

“It’s not pizza.” Robb murmured. Jon, confused as to what Robb was talking about, put his beer down on the table in front of him and turned around. He was face to face with a redhead but it wasn’t the one he was expecting nor hoping to see.

“Ygritte.” Jon leapt up as though the couch had suddenly burned him, Ygritte did a small wave as she smiled at him. Robb watched the pair, silently.

“Jon, hi.” Ygritte realised that was a bit overdue but she was so happy to see him, she didn’t care. She walked forward a little bit and threw her arms around Jon, pulling him in for a tight hug. Jon, stunned at first, quickly wrapped his arms around her too.

“I thought maybe we could talk?” Jon nodded and waited for her to begin but Ygritte glanced over at Robb. Jon followed her gaze to find a sullen Robb, his arms crossed with an attitude radiating from him. He gave them both a pointed look, insinuating that he was making no attempts to leave. Jon kept himself from rolling his eyes and instead led Ygritte upstairs to his bedroom where they could talk quietly.

Jon closed the door quietly behind him, taking his time; he wasn’t sure why Ygritte was here, it had been well over a year since they had broken up and they had decided to not keep in contact or at least Jon had. It had hurt him when Ygritte had broken things off; she said she needed to find herself and have some space. Jon had been thinking about what their future may hold but when Ygritte had said those words, he watched it crumble. He hadn’t been expecting it to slowly rebuild when Sansa entered his world.

“You didn’t accept my friend request.” Ygritte began, a slight chuckle followed. Jon smiled, she was nervous and trying to ease the tension. He still knew her well. Jon rubbed his neck.

“Yeah, I meant to…I just forgot.” Jon grimaced but in truth he had, Ygritte had sent the request the same night that Sansa had kissed him and he’d been lost in her for the next few months; he still was. Ygritte raised her eyebrows, she wouldn’t have believed him if he hadn’t looked so bloody guilty.

“I thought maybe it was your way of saying you didn’t want to be friends?” She questioned, she was no longer smiling and instead fiddled with her hands _. Sansa does that too_ , Jon gave her a small smile.

“Of course, I still want to be friends.” The pair of them had been inseparable during their college days and friendship had only grown into something else, something more romantic but they had never lost their underlining friendship not until they broke up at least. And even then, after the first couple of months; Jon had never felt like he had lost Ygritte as a friend, it was just that he didn’t need her as much as he thought he had.

“Really?” Ygritte asked tentatively and Jon nodded, she beamed and pulled him in for another hug. “I missed you, Jon Snow.” She whispered as she held him. “But that’s actually not the only reason why I’m here.” She pulled away and Jon waited, his arms crossed against his chest. “So, I’m moving out next week and I’ve been cleaning up my place and I found Archie!” Ygritte exclaimed in excitement.

Jon laughed, he hadn’t been expecting that; in truth he had forgotten all about Archie over the last year or so.

“What! Where was he?”

“Stuffed behind my bookshelf!” Ygritte laughed. Jon shook his head in amusement as the pair of them beamed at one another; a thousand memories surfacing. Archie had been a silly stuffed toy that Jon had won at some fair years ago, he had won it on their first outing back when they first became friends. Ygritte had been so excited, exclaiming they were impossible to win and after that they took Archie with them, road trips and exams included. They both claimed he had a good luck charm about him, as the years went by; Archie found a place on the shelf resting above their bed. Jon wasn’t even sure when they lost him.

“I think I threw him at you when you were leaving and then you threw him back. I guess I just didn’t want the memories and I just stuffed him away and forgot all about him.” Ygritte shrugged though there was sadness about it. She missed Jon Snow, he had been one of her closest friends and she had lost him when things went sour.

The two spent hours talking to one another, catching up after their lost year. Ygritte told Jon that she was moving in with a man she had met at a nudist beach and Jon had laughed at that. She always had been so much wilder then he was. Jon even found himself telling Ygritte about Sansa. He could feel his skin tingling over every detail he shared, _God he missed her_.

“She sounds really special.” Ygritte said as she watched him, Jon nodded.

“She is.”

“Then why do you seem so sad?” She questioned, confused. Jon was clearly in love with the girl that much she could tell.

“Because she’s Robb sister.”

“Oh.” Ygritte suddenly felt a sadness overwhelm her for her long-lost friend, she patted Jon’s shoulder and began grabbing her things. She had stayed a lot longer than planned, she had no idea that she and Jon would have gotten along so well; she had expected awkwardness and a lot of tension but found neither.

“I’ll walk you out.” Jon said as he followed Ygritte out the door. His sudden mood had plummeted as soon as the reminder of who Sansa was or rather who she was related to had resurfaced. He led Ygritte out the front door, ignoring Robb’s beady stare as he did so.

They said their goodbyes and Ygritte showed Jon Archie and asked him if he wanted to keep him. He politely declined when he could tell just how much Ygritte really wanted to keep hold of him. Ygritte hugged him once more before she drove away.

Jon headed inside, he had missed the entire game and the pizza and he needed an update on what the final score was. He didn’t need to look for Robb though as Robb was waiting patiently for him, leaning against the sofa, his arms folded and pissed off look plastered on his face. Jon inwardly groaned, what had he done to piss him off now?

“Well that didn’t take you long.” Robb said, there was sharp tone to his voice that Jon couldn’t miss. He closed the door behind him and stared at Robb, what exactly was he getting at? “Three weeks ago, you had my baby sister up against a wall and yet here you are, entertaining your ex.”

Jon scoffed at him, he couldn’t believe what Robb was insinuating that he and Ygritte had been doing upstairs. That he would do that after Sansa – did he know him at all?

“You told me it wasn’t a drunken hook up.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Really? Because it fucking looks like it is. She hasn’t been round here, you haven’t spoken – I know, Sansa didn’t have to say anything but I bloody knew. And now of all people, she fucking turns up. You fucking used my sister and tossed her aside.”

“I didn’t toss her aside.” Jon shouted, his fist was clenched and he could feel the anger swarming around inside him.

“Well then why does it seem like you have?”

“Because of you.” Jon bellowed and Robb actually looked taken aback for a moment. “After that night, I came back and we talked.” Robb nodded, he remembered – he had been fairly sober at that point and hadn’t been able to get a hold of Margaery. He had been panicked until Jon had told him that she was safe and staying with Sansa. “You didn’t have to say anything, I knew…I knew you weren’t comfortable with this. I knew you wouldn’t make me choose and I knew Sansa wouldn’t either but I had to make a choice all the same. And I chose you. I told her we had to end this.” Jon began walking away, heading for upstairs.

Robb was silent for a few moments and Jon couldn’t stop himself from thinking that it was right that the scowl Robb had the nerve to wear had been wiped off his face.

“How is she?” Robb asked, the first time since the secret had come out that he had been concerned for his sisters wellbeing. He was ashamed of himself at that realisation. Jon turned to face him, one hand still on the bannister.

“She hates me.” Robb took a deep breath, a guilty feeling sinking inside of him. “And I hate myself a little too.”

Jon made his way upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon was groaning the whole time that Arya, Rickon and Bran dragged him to the newest bar that had just opened up in the town centre. He hadn’t wanted to go out at all, especially when he saw that Sansa was tagged in a group photo; looking more radiant than he thought he had ever seen her. Arya had whinged that he never spent time with her anymore; she had joked that he had replaced her with a prettier Stark but that had fallen flat and Rickon quickly changed the subject. Robb and Marg had opted to stay in but when they heard that drinks were on the table they changed their plans and insisted that Jon came out too.

They settled into one of the booths and Margaery grabbed the cocktail menu and started ‘ _oohing’_ at all the different options. The group settled with one another and soon enough the drinks and conversation were flowing; Jon even found himself chilling out and getting more comfortable; the more he drank.

It turned out that he had missed a lot in the last month; Rickon had joined the debate team in his high school and was quite the high scorer and Bran had not one but two girlfriends! A round of applause and cheers had drowned out the rest of the restaurant but it truly felt like old times for Jon; this was something they had done routinely throughout high school even when Bran and Rickon were maybe too young to be involved. Sansa had never been a part of those memories though, she had always been out with her friends or Joffrey so it wasn’t so much that her presence was missing; it was just that ever since that night when Sansa had drunkenly kissed him the lack of Sansa’s presence in one way or the other always left Jon with a gaping black hole.

Margaery still wasn’t speaking to him; at least not in the way that she had been when he was dating Sansa or even before that. She spoke to him in clipped words and only ever responded to him if he spoke to her directly which wasn’t often because Margaery could be scary at times. But he hadn’t failed to notice that she had been on and off checking her phone since they had arrived at the bar and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was Sansa message her back, every time her phone dinged. Marg picked up her phone on the seventh ding to read the message and quickly leaned over towards Arya and whispered in her ear. He would have assumed it was something else, like make up or gossip or whatever else girls talk about; he would have assumed just about anything that was inconsequential if it hadn’t been for the fact that the two girls flicked their eyes right at him at that very moment.

Jon was on the edge after that, something was going to happen now and he just didn’t know what but he was waiting for it. He didn’t have to wait long; he saw that red hair everywhere, when he was awake and when he wasn’t. He could feel his shoulders tense before his mind even registered the fact that Sansa was here. She was here and this was the first time that they had been in the same room since that night. That stupid night when loyalty and friendship had won instead of love.

He knew that the entire table had noticed exactly what he had, he didn’t need to look at them to know that their silence was deafening. It had taken a few moments before Jon noticed the tall, blonde man walking with her. He must have been tall because he almost towered over Sansa and she was tall. Jon inwardly cringed; he wished that his mind hadn’t gone there because now he had images of Sansa’s legs, her long legs wrapped around him and Christ, he missed her so much.

She was laughing and her eyes were sparkling, the pair of them headed over to the bar and Jon watched as the bartender fixed them both some fruity drinks. Jon felt five pairs of eyes settle on him and he wished that he could be anywhere else in that moment; preferably with Sansa. Just him and Sansa without all the drama and the history, somewhere where they could just be them. He glanced over and watched as Margaery furiously typed on her phone and then a few seconds later; he watched Sansa get her phone out of her bag and read whatever it was that Margaery had just sent her. Jon could guess pretty well what that message contained but it didn’t prepare him for when Sansa flicked her long hair over one shoulder as she turned her head to look their way and made eye contact with him.

She was hesitating that much he could tell but she hadn’t taken her eyes off him, at least not yet and some part of him felt hopeful because of it. He saw out of the corner of his eyes Arya grabbing her phone out of her pocket and typing something out; sure enough Sansa broke eye contact with him and glanced down at her phone. He saw her physically sigh, turn to the man she was with and spoke to him before grabbing her drink and making her way over to their table.

“Hey,” Sansa said quietly just as she reached the table, she gave them a small and awkward wave. Jon nodded as the boys grinned and got up to hug her. She smiled, genuinely this time and hugged them back and ruffled their hair. Marg and Arya smiled at her and Robb ignored them all, quietly drinking in the corner. “How is everyone?” She was avoiding looking at him now that she was so close to him and try as he might, Jon willed himself to look away from her but he couldn’t. He drank her in and he hated the man who was sitting at the bar and kept glancing over at their table; he didn’t like to share.

The girls made small chit chat as Bran and Rickon jumped in occasionally, attempting to humour and annoy their older sisters wherever it was possible. Robb played on his phone as Marg reached over to hold his hands and Jon stayed silent; instead choosing to listen and observe. Margaery inadvertently changed the subject when she mentioned that she had found something from their high school days which had prompted Bran to speak up and stick a knife into the already fucked up situation that Jon and Sansa had found themselves in.

“That reminds me,” Bran began and took a sip of his drink; they were in public so he had settled for a soft drink much to his chagrin. “I ran into Ygritte the other day. She was so excited about some stuffed toy she found and said it reminded her of you.” Bran looked at Jon and Robb suddenly drew his attention away from his phone, he had immediately tensed up but nobody had noticed except for Margaery who was now looking at him with a curious expression. Sansa felt her whole body grow stiff at the mention of Jon’s ex-girlfriends name. “Did you hear from her about it? She said she was going to get in touch.” Bran smiled, unbeknownst to the damage that he had just caused.

Jon felt as if a million eyes were on him but it was Arya’s that he could feel the most, painfully so as they burned into him; waiting for him to answer. Sansa wasn’t looking at him at all but that didn’t mean she wasn’t listening. She was hanging onto every word, every sound; waiting for Jon to say no, that he hadn’t seen or spoken to Ygritte.

“Yeah,” Jon began; his eyes refusing to move away from Sansa but his mouth was talking directly to Bran. “She came round the other day, it was good to catch up.” _And it was totally innocent and she’s just a friend,_ his brain added. There was a part of him that was screaming at him to say that aloud, to let Sansa know that it had been completely innocent but there was another part of him. And that part of him wanted Sansa to think that maybe just maybe he could move on from her; like she wasn’t the be and end all to him. But she was and he realised that that was stupid but too much time had passed and his lips wouldn’t move.

Sansa felt her heart sink into the depths of her stomach as the realisation dawned on her. It really hadn’t taken him long to move on from her, she thought mournfully. She felt as though the plaster that had been wrapped around her heart; from where Jon had been slowly repairing it over the last few months fell away and the pieces shattered before she had a chance to catch them.

Sansa quickly turned to Arya and Marg, made some comment about meeting for lunch; ruffled the boys hair once more and mentioned that she’d already left her date waiting for too long and wandered back over to him.

 _Date._ She’d used the word date. Why had she done that? _To make Jon jealous, that’s why!_ If it was even possible after Ygritte…she hated herself for being so jealous and for using Loras like that. They had just been getting a few drinks in before they had met up with some more people from work but she was aware what it might have looked like to anybody that didn’t know them; to Jon. And she used it to her advantage now. If Jon could move back to Ygritte after a matter of weeks and throw it so plainly in her face the way that he had, then Sansa could play with Loras and make him believe that there was something between them too. She slipped back onto her chair but not before she rubbed a small hand on Loras’s shoulder and played with his hair for a second; just like she always had with Jon.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa grabbed her purse and headed out of the bar with Loras, she had completely spilled everything to him once she had sat down and Loras had given her a confused look as to why she had done what she had. Loras, however played a good game and just as she headed past the dinner table where the rest of them were, he leaned and whispered into her ear and dropped his hand to her lower back. She knew how they looked to them as she headed out of the bar.

They had spotted their friends from work and were just heading over there when Sansa heard his voice and she stopped in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder and sure enough, there was Jon though there was something off about him. His hair was wilder as though he had run his hands threw it over and over for the duration of the evening, his eyes had a blaze to them. Loras turned and waited for Sansa, glancing back over at Jon every few seconds.

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up.” Sansa said, quietly and Loras nodded before heading over to the group of colleagues that were waiting for them. Sansa turned back around and walked to Jon, slowly. She watched as he changed his mind over what to say, over and over again. She knew he was because he kept opening his mouth and closing it again. He whipped a hand threw his hair as he tried to find the words that he needed, wanted to say. Sansa sighed.

“It’s not-, “she began, she wanted to tell him that Loras was just a friend. She wanted to tell Jon that Loras was probably more attracted to him than he ever would be to her but then she thought about Ygritte and as petty as it was; she couldn’t believe that Jon had moved on and allow him to believe that she hadn’t done the same. “You told me this wasn’t the end. You-, you told me you loved me and then you told me it wasn’t the end.”

“It isn’t- “Jon began, it couldn’t be.

“You lied to me.” Sansa replied; she had spoken it so softly but there was a hard edge to her voice that Jon couldn’t ignore. Instead of telling her; showing her that it wasn’t the end; that Jon refused to believe that it was the end. Instead of doing everything that his head and his heart was begging him to do; instead of all of that he watched as Sansa wiped away a small tear and then headed back over to her group of friends. Completely and utterly walking away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!   
> Also, if you guys have any questions or anything, you can find me on tumblr. under marshybeans! :)


	8. Suddenly Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to whoever it was that said they wanted to see more of Ned and Cat because you inspired this chapter and I loved writing them!

 

 

Suddenly Strangers

 

“I’m worried, Ned.” Catelyn Stark told her husband. Ned Stark gave her a simple nod. It had not been the first time that she had said those words, not since their daughter had turned up on their doorstep with a bag and asking if she could stay in her old bedroom. Sansa had always been the homely child, she enjoyed family dinners; preparing them, serving them and then the cleaning afterwards, she enjoyed family outings and the like but even so; she was overjoyed when she finally moved out to live by herself. She had long been ready to call something her own; have something that she could claim and treat her own way; have something that she didn’t have to share with siblings or parents or stupid boys who treated her awfully.

So, it had been a surprise when Sansa had decided she didn’t want to be at her own apartment for a few days. She explained to her parents that she simply wanted some space and to spend some time in her childhood bedroom; both Catelyn and Ned had smiled as though they believed her. In truth, Sansa did want to be in her childhood bedroom; she wanted to be reminded of simpler times and she was tired. She was tired of flinching or groaning every time a memory of her and Jon flashed through her mind if she so much as simply made a cup of tea because she might have made one for Jon. It was exhausting, but it was even more exhausting trying to prevent those memories from surfacing. Sansa had thought then, that the best thing to do would be to escape and here she was; tucked up in her old bed, a nice hot water bottle nestled at the bottom and surrounded by her old stuffed toys she had long forgotten about.

“This isn’t like Sansa.” Catelyn continued and Ned realised that his wife intended to follow this conversation through this time and so, sat his paper down beside him and turned to her; ready to listen. “Sansa doesn’t run from her problems; she faces them and she doesn’t give up.” Ned chuckled softly as a thousand memories surfaced from when Sansa was just a little girl, she had always been so fiery in her own, subtle way – not like Arya – with Arya you knew when you had a fight on your hands but with Sansa, she was more passionate and felt everything.

“She’s heartbroken, Cat. I’m not sure what we can do.” Ned shrugged, he was at a loss about what to do with Sansa and in truth, it was plaguing him just as much as his wife. Though it plagued him a lot more quietly than it did her.

“Over Jon Snow?” Catelyn questioned, “do you really think it was-“

“Was what?”

“Well, real I suppose. I just never thought it quite possible. Arya maybe – she did always have a crush on him but not Sansa.” Ned smiled softly; he had been surprised, shocked even when the news had come out at their family dinner. He had noted how left out of field it was but when Ned Stark had gone to bed that evening, he began to think that it may have not been the case after all. Sansa had always wanted a fairy tale prince type; someone who would treat her right and love her dearly but his daughter had a tendency to choose those whose prince-like charms only ran skin deep and underneath they were the villain of the story. Jon Snow, he had always thought, had a dark horse charm about him; that he was kind and thoughtful and caring in his own way, - he was the Buttons to Cinderella except only this time, Cinderella was being played by his daughter. The more Ned thought about it, the more it made sense and the more it made sense the more Ned Stark wished more than anything that he could clobber their two heads together and sort it all out.

“You always were so tough on him.” Ned murmured and Cat rolled her eyes. She hated being reminded of how judgemental she used to be about Jon, mostly judging his family and his background more than anything but he had proven to be a good friend to Robb and integrated himself well into their family. In truth, Catelyn couldn’t imagine a time without him present; he was part of their family and it had long been that way.

“I’m not saying that they aren’t good together-.”

“But you wanted better for her.” Cat nodded, quickly and short; she was ashamed for admitting it but even more so for realising that it was the truth. Ned looked at his wife, he wouldn’t have been her first choice either and look at them; a lifetime of memories and a legacy to be proud of.

“Tell me, darling. What exactly is it that you think that Sansa needs that Jon can’t give her?” Cat thought for a moment, she eyed Ned’s glass which had a shot of brandy in it, hungrily. She hadn’t expected the conversation to turn on her the way that it had.

“Sansa needs someone who is going to love her and encourage her to be the best that she can be. She doesn’t give up, that much we already know but you know how insecure she can be. She needs to know that she is loved, that she is special; she needs to be told and shown that. She needs someone who is going to take care of her and treasure her, not break her. She’s already been through so much, already been hurt by too many people and I just,” Catelyn sighed, “I just want her to be happy.”

Ned was silent for a moment, thinking over and contemplating everything that Catelyn has just said. He agreed with it completely, he had always hated that Ramsay and any time _Joffrey-fucking-Baratheon_ popped into his mind, Ned always felt his skin crawl and surge of anger would run through him. The only thing that would ever bring him back from his anger was an image of the _little turds_ beaten up face. He knew what Jon had done to Joffrey, had been tempted to thank the young man, many a time for it but he wasn’t sure if his wife knew. It didn’t matter now, Catelyn hadn’t been pleased with Robb over his actions and would only hold it against Jon if Ned revealed his part now.

“And tell me Cat, think about the last few months,” Ned didn’t know when Sansa had begun seeing Jon in the way that she had been but he noticed a significant change within her over the last few months and he would bet everything that it had something to do with Jon Snow. “Can you think of a time when Sansa wasn’t happy? Honestly and truly? Can you think of a time when you thought she wasn’t loved? Because my dear, for the first time in a long time; I have slept peacefully. I have slept without worry that someone out there might be hurting our little girl and allowing her to be too afraid to speak up about it.”

“Oh Ned.” Catelyn whimpered. She was silent for a few moments; her eyes had softened the longer that Ned had spoken. She reached for his brandy and took a large gulp and she realised that Ned was right; for the first time in a long time, she hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night and felt the need to check in with Sansa and praying to Gods that she was okay. And that was all thanks to Jon Snow, _of course it is_ , she thought.

Ned and Cat were worried about their children constantly; they were parents but ever since they discovered how Joffrey had been treating Sansa, they had worried about her more than the others and had prayed that she would find happiness; whether it was within or elsewhere. Now, Catelyn realised, that her prayers had finally come true.

“I’m a fool, Ned.” She said softly and earned another soft chuckle from her husband. Ned stood up from his chair and took the now empty glass of brandy from her hands.

“No, my dear, you were simply blind to all that is Jon Snow. Much like somebody else we know.” He glanced towards the ceiling and smiled but not before placing a soft kiss on Cat’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sansa felt her feet muddle up for what felt like the thousandth time within the space of ten minutes. She kept forgetting which pedal was the clutch and which one was the break and yes, she realised how stupid that was. She cursed herself every time she stalled_. Stupid thing, I’m clearly not destined to drive.

_She ignored Jon, he was grinning away in the passenger’s seat and for a few moments; she hated him. Hated him for being so good at this. He had tried to explain to her that he hadn’t always been good at it, that it had taken time, practice, and patience. He had said that last part with a raised eyebrow; Sansa had ignored him and started up the car again, doing all her cockpit checks first._

_“Okay, clutch down, first gear than slowly ease of the clutch until you find your bite point,” Jon instructed slowly. Sansa followed his steps and tensed as she eased her foot of the clutch, she had a tendency to follow that part to quickly and then she ended up stalling the car._

_This wasn’t the first time that Jon had taken Sansa out for driving practice but it was the first time she had managed to move the car for over a mile without stalling and then storming off in defeat. Sansa had revealed to him that she wanted to learn how to drive but just never found the time; Jon had already decided that that was exactly what he was going to do. Teach Sansa how to drive. He had taught Arya and given advice to Bran whenever he asked for it; he had thought teaching Sansa would be easy. But she wasn’t a natural driver and she never was going to be, he had come to realise. She was to practical and trusted her brain more than the car. He had thought Arya was difficult; she had physically beaten the wheel when she had stalled the car, started it back up again and then instantly stalled again._

_But nothing had prepared him for Sansa. For someone so small, Sansa sure was a little ball of fire and rage. She was driving now though and squealed in delight as she had gone past a post without stalling; the furthest she had gotten so far. They were on the back roads so there was no one but fields and a dirt track around to keep them company._

_“Okay Sansa, I think you can knock it up into second gear now.” He cringed as he heard the engine revving as Sansa pressed on the accelerator. She glanced down at the gear box and pressed her foot down on the clutch to change the gears._ I can do this _, she thought, she raised her foot of the clutch and-_

_“Oh for fucks sake!” She exclaimed as she banged on the wheel in frustration. Jon placed his hand over hers as if to calm her down.  
“Sansa it’s fine, everybody stalls a shit load when they first learn how to drive, I promise you.” Jon told her softly. Sansa withdrew her arms and folded them crossly. Jon changed the gear back over to neutral and switched off the engine. _

_“I bet Arya didn’t stall this much.” Sansa mumbled, still folding her arms and refusing to make eye contact with him. Jon took a deep breath, in truth – no, Arya hadn’t stalled this much – but Jon knew Sansa quite well at this point to not admit to this fact. He shrugged._

_“She didn’t take to driving quickly, it took her time.” Sansa looked at him softly, her eye lashes fluttering for a moment, she loosened her arms._

_“Really?” She asked quietly and Jon nodded. He reached out and ran a finger up against her arm and Sansa felt herself soften into his touch._

_“You know, on my actual test; I stalled three times.” Sansa smiled a little. She perked her eyebrow and Jon laughed. “I swear – one time was even smack bang in the middle of a roundabout.” Sansa let out a shock laugh. “I was so humiliated! All I wanted was the ground to swallow me up whole but I had to finish of the test, so I did it – not in the best mood I’ll admit.” Sansa was smiling properly now, she was relaxed and had even shifted in her seat to look at Jon better. “Do you want to know something else?”_

_“What?”_

_“I stalled two days ago.”_

_“What!” Sansa exclaimed in disbelief. She always just assumed that stalling was a beginner’s thing, something that you grow out of and that people who had been driving a long time like her dad or Jon would never stall._

_“Yep,” Jon had flushed a little at the memory. “Just as the lights turned green and then by the time I’d sorted everything the light turned red.” Sansa covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Jon grinned, he was happier when Sansa was. “Christ, not a single car got to move. To make matters worse, I was in the patrol car too.”_

_“No!” Sansa gasped and Jon nodded, looking bashful.  
“Yep, I can just imagine what those behind me were thinking. Policeman can’t even drive his own car.” He rolled his eyes playfully and reached out to cup Sansa’s face. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “My point is, you’re never going to be perfect. I see so many drivers on the road and wonder how they passed their test; sometimes I’m tempted to hunt that fucker down for allowing the rest of us to be endangered.” _

_Sansa let out a soft giggle and leaned into Jon’s hands. His hand was soft against her face and warm and she hadn’t realised she was in need of comfort until Jon had given it to her._

_“Thanks, Jon.” Sansa murmured. “I needed to hear that.” Jon smiled and moved his hand and placed it on the gearstick._

_“You’re welcome, Sansa. What do you say we give this another try?” Sansa grimaced but turned back into her seat, turned on the engine and pressed her foot on the clutch; getting ready to go._

That’s my girl, _Jon thought._

* * *

 

 

Catelyn took the brownies out of the oven and let them cool, they were always best warm but Sansa loved them that little bit too hot. She claimed the chocolate melted in your mouth and ran down your throat to the heavens. Cat had always rolled her eyes at that but it hadn’t stopped her from whipping up a batch. After a few moments, she set about to slicing the brownies into portions and popped a few on a plate.

Then she headed out of the kitchen and past Ned, Ned sniffed as the plate of the Stark’s infamous brownies past him; he reached out to grab one but received a light tap on his hand and a pointed look from his wife.

“These aren’t for you, there are more in the kitchen.” And with that Catelyn headed straight upstairs to Sansa’s bedroom. Ned chuckled, got up and headed into the kitchen.

Cat had never been one to knock on the children’s door when they were younger much to their annoyance, she hesitated a moment and considered in doing so but- why change the habit of a lifetime, Cat thought to herself and popped her head round the door.

Sansa was propped up against her pillow and had a book in her hand, she looked up at her mother and smiled once she noticed the brownies. Sansa sighed; she should have known she wouldn’t have been able to sneak back here without an interrogation from her parents. She set her book to one side, bookmarking it as she did so and gestured to the end of her bed. Cat suppressed a joyful smile but sat down all the same and held the plate of brownies out to Sansa; it didn’t take much to convince her to grab one. She took a mouthful and groaned; just the right temperature.

“That’s an old one,” Cat eyed the book that Sansa had been reading before Cat had entered the room. Sansa flushed a little and swallowed her mouthful.

“Saw it on the shelf and fancied a read. It always was a favourite.” She sighed, she had read the book countless times as a child and reading it now took her back to those days. Cat smiled.

“I remember, you took that book everywhere with you. Mind you, you always took another as well.” Sansa giggled lightly.

“You need to be prepared for when you finish a book when you’re out and how are you supposed to know what you fancy at that time? The favourite is always a safe option.” Cat chuckled, Sansa had always been the Stark that played it safe and most of the time; that worked out well for her. But she had always been too trusting as well. Sansa finished off her brownie and wiped her fingers on her pyjamas much to her mother’s chagrin. “But you didn’t come upstairs with brownies to talk about books, did you?”

Cat shook her head, she knew her daughter to her bones and in turn, it seemed Sansa knew her just as well too. Sansa sighed again, a long, deep one this time and Catelyn almost changed her mind and wandered if it would be best to leave her alone.

“I don’t know how it happened, mum. It’s like I woke up one morning and all of a sudden; Jon was there. Like, he’s always been there but I just never noticed.”

“Was he good to you? Treat you right?” Cat asked, deep down she knew Jon would never lay a finger on Sansa but they had never suspected Joffrey either and so had never thought to ask; she needed reassurance. She expected scorn and light anger from such a question but Sansa merely leant forward and gently touched her mum’s hand.

“He treats my like I’m the whole world, mum. Like I’m his world and it’s enough for him.” Cat felt as though her heart was about to burst into a million pieces. She leant forward and cupped her daughter’s face.

“Then why are you here in this bedroom and not with him now?” Cat questioned softly. Sansa felt her eyes well up.

“Because he doesn’t want me anymore, mum. Or maybe he does but feels like he can’t and- I don’t know.”

In all the times that Cat had seen her daughter broken, whether it had been mentally or covered in bruises and lying in that godforsaken hospital bed; she had never seen Sansa look so lost. Cat patted her hand and got up to head towards the door but she turned around once more before she did so.

“Do you really believe that a man who views you as his whole world would simply not want you anymore?” Cat gave Sansa a soft and small smile before taking the empty plate and heading back downstairs.

Jon Snow may never have been her first choice for Sansa but if he was what made her daughter happy and whole then Cat would take him over anyone and everyone.

 

* * *

 

_Sansa walked from the car with a skip in her step and a wooden basket on her arm, she flipped her head around to find Jon watching her with sheer joy. He grabbed the blanket from the boot of his car and followed her to a secluded spot. They used to come here when they were children and they would play; Robb, he and Arya were pirates and Bran and Rickon were the enemy they had to fight off. Sansa, who had chosen to find a small spot under a tree and would read a book instead, was their captive. Most of the time she would ignore them, roll her eyes and proclaim that they were too childish for her but every now and then she would join in._

_Those memories flashed through her mind now and she felt a sense of happiness overwhelm her. She remembered one particular day when she had chosen to join in (she had finished her book and hadn’t brought another one with her, she had very nearly headed back to the Stark’s house to get another book but it was miles away and instead chose to play instead.) She was a king’s daughter whose father had sold her to Co-Captains Robb and Jon. She had attempted to run away but instead was caught by Captain Arya who wanted to feed her to the sharks and crocodiles in the sea. In order to get her back and proclaim as her own, Captain Jon had to marry her (Captain Robb had refused) and so they ended up getting fake married in the middle of a field, hidden from just about everyone._

_“What are you smiling about?” Jon asked as he caught up with Sansa and spread the blanket out on the grass. Sansa shrugged._

_“Remembered all those days we used to play out here when we were younger.” She grinned and knelt down, opened the basket and began getting the food out. She had been up since the crack of dawn making sandwiches, quiches, scotch eggs and enough food to feed a small army; she had been so excited about their picnic._

_“Ahh yes, the adventures of Captain Robb, Jon and Arya-“  
“And Princess Sansa,” Sansa reminded him and Jon grinned. _

_“Who could forget?” Sansa watched him and wondered if he remembered that day too, the one where they got married. They had run off to hide in the bush to celebrate that they were off for their wedding night; it had been one of the few times when it had been just the two of them, alone and nobody around to interrupt them. They didn’t do anything, in fact Sansa was sure they didn’t even speak the entire time they were hiding but they had fallen into a calm silence. Sansa leant forward and placed her lips on Jon’s; kissing him softly. She hadn’t expected Jon to kiss her back so eagerly, when she had begun to pull away, Jon had quickly tucked his hand in her hair and pulled her closer. Kissing her harder than anticipated and she unexpectedly moaned into his mouth, Jon growled in response and his hands began travelling up her body. Sansa giggled and quickly pushed him away. She leant her forehead against Jon’s, smiling as she did so and played with a loose curl, she was attempted to soothe the now downtrodden puppy look he had on his face._

_“I didn’t wake up early to make this food for it to be spoiled.” She grinned and popped a scotch egg in her mouth. Jon groaned playfully; he would much rather be kissing Sansa but eating her food would have to do for the time being._

_They ate in silence for the most part, quietly passing each other the different foods that they knew the other would like. Once they were finished they settled nicely against a tree, Sansa nestled against Jon as she read her book and Jon, with one arm wrapped around Sansa’s shoulder read his newspaper. They sat like that for a while, occasionally Sansa would glance up from her book and look up at Jon. He wouldn’t look back at her but would grin and ruffle her hair all the same. Sansa would sigh contently when he did so and then would find her place again in the book._

_Jon threw his newspaper gently on the grass beside him and wrapped his arms around Sansa’s middle, placing a soft kiss in her hair as he did so. Sansa moved her arms and her book out of the way so Jon could hold her closely. She quickly finished the chapter she was reading before settling down on the grass beside her. She grinned and turned around to kiss Jon, Jon eagerly kissed her back as he slipped one hand in her hair and the other around her waist; Sansa sat up and moved to sit on his lap as they continued kissing._

_Jon trailed kisses down her Sansa’s neck as she threw her head back in delight, he continued kissing as he reached the beginnings of her blouse. It was coming to the end of Summer and Jon wished it had been warmer so Sansa could have worn a dress for much better access. He began to unbutton the top buttons as he continued kissing all the way down to her breasts. Sansa grinned against him._

_“I have a surprise for you,” She half whispered-half whimpered as Jon began rubbing her hardened nipple through her bra. He grunted in response and Sansa giggled, she leaned backwards trying to reach her bag where her surprise lay. Jon groaned at the sudden loss of contact; Sansa laughed playfully and Jon growled as he kissed her again. Sansa gently pushed him away as she held up a white envelope. Jon took hold of it._

_“What’s this?” He was curious, they had only been seeing each other for a few weeks but they had already spent so much time with each other._

_“Open it and find out,” Sansa smirked as she placed a soft kiss on his neck. Jon found himself momentarily distracted but not before Sansa cleared her throat and tapped the envelope. She looked bashful and excited all at the same time which piqued Jon’s curiosity even more. He opened the envelope and took out the two pieces of cardboard. He read them carefully before he burst out into a light-hearted laugh._

_“Really?” He laughed, asking for confirmation as though he didn’t believe they were real. Sansa nodded._

_“Do you like them?”_

_“I love them!” Jon exclaimed, he couldn’t believe it; he had tried to get tickets when they first went on sale but hadn’t been quick enough. Sansa was sure she had heard that the band that Jon had been talking about a few weeks ago were going on tour. During her lunch break at work, she had gone onto the internet and sure enough there were tour dates. She had been disappointed to learn that they had sold out before she realised that there was a date for extra tickets going on sale the very next morning. Sansa had gotten up super early to make sure she got them._

_“I’m glad you like them.” Sansa smiled and Jon beamed back at her, he leaned in for another kiss and this time Sansa made no plans to push him away._

* * *

 

 

Ned rummaged through the cupboards, he was sure they must have some. Bran and Rickon were forever chowing down on the stuff and Arya had her face permanently stuck in it. Ned rolled his eyes at that, it looked like shit churned up and served hot to him but it would do. He couldn’t very well take more brownies into Sansa’s room but he had to take something, if he was going to be able to get anything out of her.

So he settled on hot chocolate instead. But this wasn’t going to be any hot chocolate, Ned had decided; he spotted whipped cream in the fridge, butterscotch sauce in the cupboard and mini marshmallows and chocolate flakes in the baking cupboard under the microwave. Catelyn had wandered into the kitchen wandering what on earth her husband was doing and looked astounded to scene that she had found.

She cast her eyes on her once clean kitchen now her counter tops were covered in chocolate powder and there was butterscotch sauce up the wall. Catelyn rolled her eyes.

“Ned!” She exclaimed and Ned Stark nearly jumped out of his skin, he had a dab of whipped cream on his finger that he had just been about to taste but was now feeling very hesitant. “What have you done to my kitchen!” Ned had the decency to look sheepish after he glanced at the state of mess he had made.

“I thought I’d make hot chocolate for Sansa.” Cat exhaled and groaned but simply nodded and with that, Ned was in the clear and he grabbed the two drinks and began to make his way upstairs. Cat eyed her kitchen once more, she was tempted to leave it in the state it was in and make Ned clean it up when he was done but the other half of her hoped that everything went smoothly with Sansa and instead began cleaning up. The man had tried to do something nice, after all.

Ned knocked tentatively on Sansa’s door and Sansa forced back a groan. It had barely been twenty minutes since her mother had left her; what could she possibly want now. She called for her mum to come in but after a few moments and no visitor, Sansa got up off her bed and opened the door. She was shocked to see her dad on the side, two hot drinks in his hands and a whipped cream moustache to boot.

“I had a little taste on the way up,” Ned grinned and Sansa couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. She took one of the hot chocolates from her dad and went back to sit on her bed. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had someone make something like this for her; least of all her dad. It made Sansa feel like a little girl again and completely cherished.

It hadn’t bypassed her the fact that her parents seemed to think that if they brought her food or sweets of some kind that they would be able to get some kind of conversation out of her. She mentally rolled her eyes; regretting her decision to come home with every passing moment.

“I always liked Jon,” Ned Stark exclaimed after taking a sip of his drink; he had eaten all the whipped cream before he had even got comfortable on the edge of Sansa’s bed _. Dad really doesn’t beat round the bush…_ Sansa thought.

“Yes, I always liked him too.” Ned stayed quiet and chose to study Sansa instead; she rolled her eyes and groaned. “Yes, I did. Just because we never spoke or spent any time together – doesn’t mean to say that I didn’t like him!” She was beyond fed up with those assumptions coming from all angles of her family; she hadn’t meant to half-yell at her dad but it was tiring. Ned simply shrugged.

“I knew you didn’t have a problem with Jon, Sansa.” Ned spoke quietly and Sansa looked up from her drink in slight shock. She had just presumed at this point that everyone in the family felt that way so it was a surprise when Ned hadn’t. “After all, I don’t know many girls who would spend hours making a collage of photos for Jon’s birthday if they didn’t like him.” Ned perched his eyebrow, eagerly waiting to see Sansa’s response.

Sansa gasped, she had forgotten all about that. It had been for Jon’s twelfth birthday; his father had left him a few months before and his mother had passed away shortly after that. Jon had been heartbroken and sought refuge at the Stark household.  Sansa had known Jon’s birthday was coming up since Arya talked nonstop about baking him a birthday cake (she was going through her crush phase) and Sansa had a sudden idea about what she could do for him. They had never exchanged gifts before and Sansa hadn’t actually planned on doing it. She had thought Jon would think it stupid and unsentimental coming from her of all of the Stark’s but Sansa hadn’t been able to get the idea out of her head.

In the end, she raided her mother’s photo drawer and sought out all the ones with Jon in them; she then spent several months’ worth of pocket money on fabrics and crafts in order to put the collage together. She didn’t want it to be just photos stuck together; she needed to make her mark on it. She had, unexpectedly so, found many photos of them together; be it that they were sitting next to each other by chance and even a couple of them on their own. She wasn’t sure when they had been taken but Sansa had found herself clinging to them. She hadn’t thought Jon would appreciate half the collage being filled with her considering they weren’t close so she hadn’t included most of them but she couldn’t resist including one photo that was taken of them; Jon was putting a flower into her hair and they were smiling at each other.

Sansa whimpered as the memory surfaced and she couldn’t quite believe that she had forgotten all about it, it had taken her weeks to perfect the collage. She couldn’t believe that her dad remembered it. Ned smiled softly as he watched Sansa remember.

“You always were the whimsical one.” Ned murmured and Sansa looked at him, silently. He smiled. “Robb was the brawn, Arya was the fighter and the boys well, they were the troublemakers.” The pair of them laughed at that, even after all these years; it was still true. “But you were the believer. You really believed that true love could conquer all; that anything could survive and flourish with a simple kiss.” Ned found his charming memories begin to twist and Sansa, noting the sudden facial change was concerned for him. “I thought that died in you when I saw you at the hospital that day,” Sansa took a deep intake of breath, they rarely talked about Joffrey and what he did to her in high school; they all found it to difficult – Sansa, as she relived the physical and mental hell that Joffrey had put her through and her family; knowing they could do nothing but be there for her now.

“I thought it did too.” Sansa said, softly. She had always been the dreamer of the family, the romantic one and she stopped believing in things like that after Joffrey. She found that was the only way she could believe that she could ever end up with a guy like Ramsay.

“Two months ago, we had visited the parks on the heath, where that stream that you like is,” Sansa nodded, letting him know that she knew what he was talking about. “And I saw you. You weren’t doing anything, you were just looking, watching the stream fall off the cliff. You always said you liked it because it reminded you off a princess’s castle and you said princess’s should always have their own mini waterfalls.” Sansa let out a small laugh as she remembered and Ned joined her, Sansa had always made him laugh when she was younger. The laughter soon died down as Ned finished. “There was a light in your eyes as you watched it and I knew, it had returned, whatever it is – that belief, I suppose was back in your eyes.” Ned turned to Sansa, a worn but thoughtful expression on his face. “That was Jon, wasn’t it?”

Sansa thought for a moment, she hadn’t realised that that spark in her had even returned until her father had said so, though she realised how foolish that was. She had been beyond happy since the moment that Jon had kissed her that night at her parent’s house. She simply nodded. Ned didn’t need to say anything else after that. He stood up and kissed Sansa lightly on her forehead, took the now empty glasses and headed downstairs.

Sansa wiped her face, her cheeks were now wet and sighed, happily. She had returned to her family home for solitude and peace and escapism and had since found acceptance, love and honesty. Sansa exhaled, she would pack in the morning, head back to her place and see if she could find Jon.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sansa groaned quietly; it was too much effort to groan louder and with more enthusiasm. She was too tired for that, she shifted under the cover and attempted to doze back off when she felt it again. The soft trail up her leg that kept heading north, upwards and upwards until it grazed her thigh and halted. Sansa flickered her eyes open, it was dark in her room which told her it was still night time. She was tempted to lean over and grab her phone too see what the time was when she felt something tickling her ear._

_She smirked as the realisation of what was happening; or rather who was in her bed. He had been working the night shift but was finishing in the very early hours of morning and Sansa had been disappointed that she was missing out on going to bed with Jon and cuddling him as she fell asleep or made him watch reruns of Grey’s Anatomy in bed._

_She felt Jon begin to nibble softly on her ear as one hand continued stroking her leg again; she was suddenly so thankful that she had shaved her legs earlier. She moaned delicately as Jon’s hand moved from her thigh to the tip of her panties; her knees buckled slightly as his fingers grazed her, sensitively. Jon leaned over and cupped Sansa’s face, pulling her into a kiss; she had expected something tender and gentle but found neither. He kissed her ferociously and quickly and slowly moved himself on top off her._

_Sansa found herself writhing beneath him as Jon’s fingers found their way back to her legs, he began to pull her panties of her, tantalisingly slow and Sansa knew it wasn’t for his benefit. He wanted this faster and harder but he was working her up. She had never felt so suddenly awake before, Sansa kicked her knickers off once they had reached her feet. She was impatient and her breathing had hitched in her throat as she waited in anticipation for what was to come next._

_She had expected him to kiss her, wrap his hands in her hair or something of the sort. She hadn’t expected him to push her legs up and nestle his face between them. He leant forward and blew on her, Sansa gasped in surprise as an overwhelming feel of anticipation surged inside her. Jon leant forward and placed a simple kiss on her before slowly sliding his tongue against her entrance. Sansa bucked her legs and Jon gently held them in place and began to insert his tongue, deeper inside her. Sansa moaned in pleasure as one hand mushed itself into her hair and the other reached for Jon’s. She had a sudden animalistic urge to keep him exactly where he was. She took hold of his hair, gently pulling and pushing him as his tongue delved in to taste her more and more._

_She could feel her legs quivering as Sansa was reaching her climax, she almost wanted to push Jon away as though the pleasure was too much but Jon held himself; instead choosing to taste her harder and faster. Sansa wailed as her orgasm exploded inside her. She lay there and breathed in deeply as she felt Jon grin against her. She wanted to slap him away in embarrassment but instead let out a small giggle; no one had ever done that to her before and she was making damn sure that Jon did it again._

_Jon sat up and hovered over Sansa, he moved her hair out of her face; it was messier now than what it had been when he first woke her up and this time, it wasn’t his doing. Sansa watched him quietly; her breathing still attempting to steady. She felt an overwhelming rush of love for him as she sat up and caught Jon of guard by kissing him. Sansa clutched his face as she kissed him furiously, tasting herself on his lips; Jon kissed her back with just as much ferociousness as he began playing with the hem of her cotton t-shirt. They broke the kiss quickly as Sansa pulled the t-shirt over her head and pulled Jon back for a kiss._

_Sansa almost pushed Jon in order to be on top of him but his grip tightened on her waist; he was going to be in control for this, he was demanding it. She hooked a leg around his waist instinctively and cried out as she felt his hard cock against her centre. She could feel Jon’s hands all over her; pulling at her breasts, biting her nipples as she mewled against him. She couldn’t remember a time when she had wanted and needed this so badly; she was so turned on from him; she could feel how wet he was making her._

_Sansa groaned in displeasure as she felt Jon’s cock against her again, she gripped his head and bucked against him; telling him that she needed him inside and she wanted it now. It didn’t take much to convince him as Jon moved one hand of Sansa’s breast and moved down to take hold of his cock in his hand. He pressed it against her centre and Sansa gasped loudly and impatiently. If she hadn’t been writhing so impatiently and pressing herself against him so; Jon would have been tempted to play with her, to make her wait even longer. But the sight of Sansa glistening before him was enough for him to push his cock inside her; he groaned in Sansa’s ear at the feel of her around him._

_Sansa sighed in pleasure and Jon grabbed both of her legs and wrapped them around him as he pushed in deeper. He began to pull his cock out of her and then slammed it back inside her; Sansa let out a small scream as she dug her fingernails into his back. Jon groaned in agony and in desire as he could feel himself getting close but he was intent on making Sansa cum once more before he did._

_They both lay on their backs afterwards, their breathing short and heavy and Jon watched as Sansa’s breasts bounced as her breathing attempted to slow down. He grinned at the sight of her. He had thought about her the whole night whilst he was at work, thought about her in her bed without him and wondered what he would do to her if he had been there. The plan had been for him to go home at the end of his shift but Jon knew he needed to be with her that night. He hadn’t planned for things to escalate the way that they did but the sight of her curled up in bed, looking so peacefully beautiful and being so responsive to his touch had been enough to send him off into the deep end._

_Sansa glanced over at Jon and curled into his side, she placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder; they were both sticky now and she was exhausted but she wanted nothing more than to lay here with him._

_“You can wake me up like that, any time you want.” Sansa whispered and grinned against his shoulder. Jon smirked in response, good because he damn well planned on it._

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa hesitated outside Jon and Robb’s house for a few moments, this was starting to be a constant within her now. She had hesitated when leaving her apartment, stalled on the steps outside and contemplated running back inside and then later had paused on the corner right by their house. She argued that you couldn’t see anybody at this angle and she could go and nobody would ever know she had been here.

She rolled her eyes mentally, she had come all this way; she was being stupid. She had chosen a time when she knew Robb would be out, Margaery had messaged her earlier that day to say they were going out for dinner and Sansa decided that now was the time.

She preferred to plan what she was going to say in a situation like this but it had been an off the cuff decision and the only thing Sansa had thought about at all was the concert tickers; which she grabbed before leaving. They were for next week and she had only bought them for Jon, she had never heard a single song by the band so they would be wasted on her. That was her excuse anyway.

Sansa knocked on the door quickly before she had the chance to change her mind once again, she heard some noise and then the unlocking of a key before she came face to face with Jon.

“Sansa,” Jon said, surprised to find her on the other side of the door. Sansa couldn’t stop herself from smiling before she reminded herself that they weren’t on speaking terms anymore. “Robb’s not here-.”

“I know. He’s erm, he’s having dinner with Marg. I…,” Sansa paused as she glanced at him, she wanted to avoid looking at him completely but Jon hadn’t taken his eyes off her and she refused to do the same. “I came to see you, actually.”

She didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath that Jon took and her heart fell slightly; he didn’t want to see her. She began rummaging through her bag and pulled out the white envelope, she held it out for Jon to grab.

“I just came to bring you these,” She had hoped that they would have talked too but if this was all that Jon wanted from her then she would deal with it. Jon eyed up the white envelope, confusion evident on his face and Sansa realised that the contents weren’t so obvious to those that weren’t her. “It’s the tickets, you know the ones I bought a while ago…”

“Oh,” Jon reached out and took the envelope, lightly grazing her fingers as he did so, Sansa’s stomach was suddenly encased in butterflies; she felt nauseous. “Thanks, you didn’t have to…”

“I bought them for you, you like that band so…” Sansa mentally cringed at how embarrassing and awkward this situation had become. She had thought that she would give him the tickets and go if he didn’t want to talk to her but now the moments were passing and Sansa couldn’t bare the idea of leaving. “Can I come in? Can we talk?” She got the words out before she could change her mind and Jon halted. He stepped out on the front step and closed the door behind him. Sansa watched him, puzzled. That was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

“Sansa,” He began but not before the door opened up behind him and Ygritte popped her head round the door.

“Jon, is the Chinese here or not?” She asked before she settled on Sansa. Sansa flushed red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger, she glanced at Jon who at least had the decency to look guilty. He wasn’t looking at her now. “Oh, hi Sansa!” Ygritte said in a tone that was far too chirpy for Sansa.

There were a few silent moments as Ygritte glanced between both Jon and Sansa. She cleared her throat and said, “I’ll wait for the Chinese inside.” She turned and headed back inside Jon’s house and closed the door behind her. Sansa couldn’t quite believe it, though she didn’t know why she was so surprised, after all Bran had let it slip at the bar just a few nights ago. Sansa scoffed, turned, and began to walk away.

“Sansa, wait.” Jon called as he grasped her hand to stop her from going anywhere; Sansa whipped her head around, her eyes blazing. Jon sighed and ruffled his hair. “It’s not what you think, we’re just friends.” Sansa watched him, her eyes were turning to stone and Jon felt a cold shiver run through him. “We’re celebrating actually, Ygritte just got engaged.” Sansa let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. She nodded but reached out of Jon’s grip and began walking away again. “Sansa.”

Sansa stopped and turned around, he was wearing that wounded look Jon could carry off so well, Sansa would have rolled her eyes in contempt if she wasn’t so affected by it.

“What are we doing, Jon?” Sansa questioned and Jon looked at her in confusion, Sansa shrugged and sighed. “Why are we playing these games? You led me to believe there was something between you and Ygritte the other night; I led you to believe there was something between me and Loras-“

“The guy from the bar? You aren’t…?”

“He’s gay, Jon.” Sansa replied and felt herself give out a small, awkward chuckle. “He’s probably more into you than he is me, in fact he told me as much.”

“Okay, so then why did you let me think there was something else going on?” Jon asked, his tone was laced with annoyance. Sansa shrugged again.

“Same reason you did.” Jon relaxed a little; she was right after all. He could have made it obvious that he and Ygritte were just friends at the bar but something had stopped him from doing so and Sansa had lashed out and pretended the same with Loras. He put his head in his hands and groaned; this was starting to get out of control. They were acting like children. “I don’t know why I did, it’s not like I thought you would care.” Sansa rolled her eyes and Jon looked up.

“How could you think I wouldn’t care if you were seeing somebody else?” Sansa paused, her insecurities coming to the surface. She shrugged.

“I don’t know…I guess, I just assumed I was more into you than you were me. I mean, you didn’t seem to care about that guy.” Jon shot her a puzzling look and Sansa groaned; the last thing she wanted to do was relive that night, she was humiliated by it enough. “The guy from the house party, I told you about him…you laughed about it…” She trailed off, avoiding his gaze. Jon scoffed.

“And what exactly was I supposed to say about it, Sansa? What did you want to hear me say? That I hated the fact that you had been with someone else so quickly after we had kissed? That I laid awake and thought about it long after you fell asleep? How, for days after you told me every dark haired bastard I saw; I wondered if it was him? I hated that it happened and I almost loathed you for doing it but you weren’t mine. And what kind of man would I be if I punished you for it before you were? Are you going to punish me for every woman that I slept with before we were together?”

Sansa watched him in silence and shook her head, she hadn’t expected that. She was relieved when Jon wasn’t angry with her but when he had laughed it off; it had sent a shockwave through her and all the insecurity that she pushed aside from Joffrey and Ramsay had returned. She had thought that he didn’t care, she wanted him to care that she had been with someone else, so stupidly. Sansa didn’t know what else to say but simply nodded and made a turn to walk away but not before turning to him once again.

Sansa groaned; she was just so damn frustrated all the time and she was tired of it. She was tired of avoiding Jon and ignoring her brother, she hated fighting with both of them.

“Ugh! This is stupid Jon, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t fight with you anymore. It’s exhausting and I- I missed you, okay? There I said it.”

Jon was silent for a few moments but even he couldn’t ignore the way his heart was swelling with every word that Sansa half-yelled at him. Christ, he missed her too.

“Can we just be friends or something? Stop the arguing and avoiding and all the awkwardness that comes with it.” She pleaded with him and Jon sighed.

“I don’t want to be friends, Sansa.” Sansa felt the tips of her lips curling into a short smile, she shook her head slowly.

“Then what do you want?” Sansa asked quietly; she knew in her heart exactly what he wanted but her insecurities were telling her something differently. Jon shrugged as though he was giving up, as though he no longer had any energy left to give.

“I want you, Sansa.”

There was a moment’s silence.

“But you can’t have me.” Jon shook his head; he still had work to do with Robb. He was intent more than ever to make Robb see, to make him understand just how much he loved his sister and how desperate he was to have her in his life. There was a question on the tip of his tongue; a question that both Robb and Sansa had refused to ask him and he had been grateful at the time but now he was terrified. Because he had an answer.

He looked at Sansa, she was going to walk away from him now. Resigned and angry; he could barely remember a time when she wasn’t angry or disappointed with him anymore. They would go back to avoiding one another and Jon didn’t think he could bare it anymore. But she didn’t. Sansa smiled at him; it wasn’t a large smile and it wasn’t one filled with happiness. More like accepting but with a hint of hopefulness.

“Okay. So, we’ll be friends then. I’m done avoiding you Jon and I’m done ignoring you so if I see you at my house at Christmas than I am going to say hello and maybe even give you a hug. I hope you’ll do the same.” And with that Sansa walked away and Jon felt like she had just given him a piece of her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I was tired of the fighting by this point, this originally had a different ending! 
> 
> I made an Ask! I never thought I would want/or need to but I thought hey why not, this looks like fun! And I've really enjoyed being so interactive with you guys in the last few chapters.   
> So head over there and ask me questions; they can be about this fic, my next fic or anything you want! :) 
> 
> Ask: https://ask.fm/marshybeans


End file.
